Prompting the Insanity
by Satan Abraham
Summary: After the island, told from seven different viewpoints. Death, destruction, and the all-too-pleasant afterlife make an appearance in this story. Character death. A lot of character death.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh, look, more LotF fanfiction. An actual multichaptered fic, oh lord! :O But this is oneshot-like enough, so maybe I'll be able to keep it up. **

**I've got a oneshot titled 'Flame' that could be seen as a sort of prequel to this. **

**But, anyway, this is going to be a multi-chaptered 'after the island' fic. With seven perspectives each chapter. Yeah. Always in the same order. **

**And each perspective is given a prompt from my ginormous list of one-word prompts. If you feel like it – and want to keep this story going, I've only got 250 prompts – leave a one-word prompt in your review, and it'll be done after a while. x3**

* * *

_Destroy – Roger_

That was his purpose in life – destruction. He destroyed any hope the littleuns had. He'd crushed Piggy's head under that rock. He'd smashed the life from Simon's body with his spear. He'd made plans to leave Ralph's head to rot for the beast. He'd helped Jack burn down the island. Now there would be no more of that. He'd be forced back into ties and shoes and rules.

It was like a sort of sick karma.

_Bittersweet – Ralph_

It wasn't a happy ending, not really. Simon was dead, Piggy was dead, he was the only sane one. If he was sane. What was sanity, anyway?

Irrelevant. It was all irrelevant. They were saved now. They were on a boat, ready to go home. He would finally be clean.

He didn't like the way Roger was eying him.

_Love – Samneric_

They'd gotten a hold on things, for the most part. Their hands still clutched each other's, and they hadn't been out of each other's sight since… the fire. Since the fire.

"Keep your eyes on them."

"They could still attack."

These words weren't spoken. But both twins knew that they had been. They'd each thought one of them, and the other had heard it, clear as day.

Nothing could compare to the love of a brother.

_Hate – Percival Wymes Madison_

"I think I feel like you."

The demon with the brown eyes looked down with a sneer. He shrunk back, managing not to shake all that much.

"Feel like me?"

The demon was waiting for an answer.

That new emotion bubbled up inside him, and he nodded, narrowing his eyes. The demon's sneer turned into a smirk.

"Wonderful."

_Happiness – Simon_

It was always happy here. Sunny, bright, and cheerful. It was like the island… what the island could have been.

Only one other boy was on this island, though. Piggy – he claimed to be Piggy. But this boy was slim, with no glasses. He was handsome, and intelligent. The only thing that marked him as Piggy was that annoying habit of taking control of the situation.

But that didn't matter. Simon was happy here.

But he still had the feeling that something was about to go horribly wrong.

_Death – Maurice _

He surfaced and coughed, rubbing the water out of his eyes. Completely gone. Everything and everyone was completely gone. It was just him.

Where had everybody gone? Even if they'd died in the blaze, wouldn't there be bodies?

Had they been rescued after all?

He'd seen Roger and one of the twins just moments before the fire had consumed the area where he'd sought comfort in water and Bill… oh, Bill's screams…

Yes, Bill was dead, everyone else was rescued, and he was alone.

_God – Jack Merridew_

Did He exist? For some reason, he hoped not. Everything he'd done… everything he'd done and he was perfectly fine, a little burned around the edges, but mostly perfectly-fucking-fine.

At least he felt remorse? He could see Roger and one of the littleuns – a littleun of all people! – discussing and glancing at Ralph every few seconds.

Where had Bill and Maurice gone?

* * *

**Um. Yeah. It's a little short. But they'll probably get longer, and I am planning on updating every day. Even after school gets out and I pick up my regular fanfiction-ing schedule again. Because this is fun and written on notebook paper and that's always best, right?**

**Actually, most of my Lord of the Flies stuff is written on actual paper… hm…**

**And, yeah, Bill's dead. Because he's Bill. He'll show up in Simon's little world soon enough. And Simon's little world SHOWS THE SOUL. WHICH IS WHY PIGGY ISN'T FAT AND STUFF. **

**(plus it's too cruel to make him suffer through that in the afterlife, too. bye-bye ass-mar)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you're enjoying reading this as much as I'm enjoying writing it. :D**

* * *

_Immortality – Roger_

He had the littleun under his control now; he had the littleun thinking he was a _god. _While Samneric clung to each other, Ralph wept, and Jack sulked, Roger and the littleun were planning. They'd been on the ship for a day, and already the littleun had charmed the shipmates.

The kid wasn't attractive, but he knew how to play people. Without the slightest hesitation he would burst into tears. And Roger, crafty, insane, disconnected Roger, was pulling the strings.

By the time they got home, he'd be seen as the only sane one left.

_Dark – Ralph_

He knew they were planning something. He knew it. Roger would send that littleun – Percival, wasn't it? – around while Jack, supposedly harmless, bided his time.

Ralph had to keep on the alert or he would be killed. Killed like Simon and Piggy.

He couldn't trust anyone.

_Light – Samneric_

"Hello."

"Hello!" they said, smiling at the littleun. They had been rescued. Everything was fine now. They were perfectly a few scars – both mental and physical – courtesy of Roger.

Speaking of Roger, he'd been more social lately. They found that odd.

But it couldn't be anything too bad, right?

_Smile – Percival Wymes Madison_

The demon never smiled, so he would never smile. He modeled himself after the demon, the demon was his God. He hurt for the demon, he cried for the demon, he did everything for the demon.

Next he would kill for the demon.

_Distance – Simon_

Bill had arrived. He was exactly the same as he'd always been; serious, handsome Bill. He, like all of them, carried scars of his death, slight burns on his chest that he said didn't pain him.

At least it wasn't like Piggy's. Bill could always cover the reminder of his death with a shirt – there were a bunch of random ones, scattered around the island. Anything you could want would show up sooner or later.

But Piggy's head had a crack in it. He said it didn't hurt, but Simon could see the indentation on his forehead. He asked Bill what happened.

"You know those big rocks over by – over at Castle Rock? Roger levered one on his head."

_Marriage – Maurice_

A few of the fruit trees had survived, over by Castle Rock. Maurice sat under one now, crosslegged, eating a banana. After the banana was finished and the peel discarded, Maurice leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes.

He knew right away that he was dreaming. There was no false hope that he had been rescued, or even better, that he'd never landed on the island at all.

The reason he knew it was a dream was because he was at a wedding. And not a normal wedding, no, it wasn't a normal wedding at all. Simon was marrying Jack and someone dark in a wedding dress. Maurice couldn't quite tell who, but if he had to guess, he'd guess Roger.

The pig's head on the stick was grinning from the ceiling. All of the other boys from the island were there, Ralph just entering with Piggy.

And then it all went wrong. Simon pitched forward, his body breaking up, falling apart. Piggy's head exploded, covering the walls with blood and flesh and chips of bone. Maurice could only watch in horror as the place caught fire.

Bill staggered toward him, flesh melting off of bone. Maurice barely stifled a scream.

In the middle of the chaos, Roger, still in his wedding dress, laughed.

_Funeral – Jack_

"We ought to have a funeral."

Ralph had stopped his crying. Jack looked up to watch him. Everybody was watching him.

But nobody really cared.

* * *

**Yeah, Maurice so ships Jack x Roger. **

**And Roger can totally brainwash littleuns. DON'T TRY TO DENY IT. HE CAN. **

**Um, but yeah. Roger's on a sort of power high, Ralph's kinda bipolar, and so are the twins, Simon's trying to figure everything out, Maurice has dreams about Jack and Roger getting married, and Jack's completely apathetic about everything. **

**Ah, the loveliness of fanfiction. **


	3. Chapter 3

**:D This one was fun… not quite as fun as Maurice's shippy dream, but, still, fun. Very very fun.**

* * *

_Insanity – Roger_

He wasn't insane. It had been a trick of the light. Another boy had just looked like him for a second.

(_even though there was no-one else there)_

Nobody else had seen it. It had just been a trick of the light. Or maybe he was dreaming. Yeah, having-

There it was again. The smooth, tan skin. Black hair, almost as dark as Roger's own. Green eyes that stood out from the rest of him, contrasted with the rest of his appearance.

And, most horrifyingly of all, a pair of pure white wings spread from his back.

Roger shouted – no words, just noise – and threw a shoe. The apparition – no, the vision, the dream, the _insanity_, it wasn't _real _– disappeared. Roger curled his legs to his chest and felt tears run down his face.

It couldn't have been Simon. Simon was dead, _fucking dead. _

Right?

_Greed – Ralph_

They'd landed. They'd landed somewhere, he didn't know where, but nobody was speaking English. "We're gonna get you washed up and lookin' like proper British boys again."

And so they were cleaned up. Their hair was cut, and they were given good clothes. They were weird clothes, but they were clean, and Roger could see, now.

And then they were sitting down to eat. Not everybody was there; a few of the littleuns had fallen asleep and Roger was missing.

Samneric sat down on either side of him and grinned. "Hey, Ralph," they chimed in unison. And then the food was brought out.

Ralph's eyes widened and his mouth filled with saliva.

_Pride – Samneric_

After the meal, they were back on the ship. That's where Roger was, red-eyed and tied to something secure 'for his own protection.' Several of the shipmates sported bitemarks and bruises.

Where was Roger's little friend? Oh, there he was, tied to the other side.

Another telepathic conversation ensued.

"I'm glad we didn't go insane."

"Savagery has broken them."

"Jack seems all right, though."

_Wrath – Percival Wymes Madison_

The demon had broken. Percival could feel himself want to go back to the old ways, the ways before the demon had shown him The Right Way. It would be simple. Safe. Innocent. But it would leave the demon all alone. And he would have to deal with the anger by crying.

No, it would be best to just stay with the demon. At least until the fire-headed one came back.

_Envy – Simon_

Simon flew back up to their island, shedding his wings during the ascent. He landed softly on the ground. Piggy – no, Christopher, Christopher was his name, looked up. "Did you…"

"He thinks he's insane," Simon said, his voice hollow. He hadn't enjoyed haunting Roger, but Piggy couldn't. He didn't look like himself, it wouldn't have as much of an effect.

He would just do it until Roger repented. Until he felt a little guilty for what he'd done. He was human, after all. A living, breathing human.

Simon would have given anything to be in his place.

Why couldn't it have been _Roger _killed at the dance.

_Gluttony – Maurice_

"This is weird."

Yes, he'd started talking to himself. Maurice was a social person. A few days on his own – completely on his own – was enough. He'd crack completely soon.

As a reward for not having another disturbing dream _that he was forgetting, he didn't have that dream, what dream, _he had collected bananas and caught fish that he'd have to eat raw.

He'd have his own little feast.

_Lust – Jack Merridew_

Roger had gotten free. Either that or someone had freed him; it was night and nobody was up on the deck but him, Jack, and the sleeping littleun. Roger came to stand beside Jack.

"Why were you tied up?"

Roger let out a long breath, his dark hair fluttering around his exotically beautiful face. Jack caught himself staring and looked away.

"I didn't agree with them cutting my hair. See how it's all uneven?"

Jack looked and, sure enough, the hair on the left side of his face was much shorter than the right. Somehow, it put the shorter boy's large brown eyes on display. Jack nodded. It was times like this that he'd loved on the island, watching the stars with Roger, _his Roger, _and talking a little.

A few times it had turned into something different. Something completely different. But tonight… tonight it could turn fully. Roger was standing close – very close. Jack could feel his heart beating faster; he was sure Roger could hear it.

They stood in silence for a few more moments. Roger turned away and Jack grabbed his arm. It was a spectacular fall; Roger's back hitting the deck and Jack landing on top, hands on either side of the boy's head. They stared at each other under the moonlight, blue eyes meeting brown.

"Jack…"

Jack swallowed. He felt hot, he felt hot all over. He didn't know what was happening, he didn't know why he wanted to touch Roger so badly, _god, _it was _wrong_, he shouldn't feel like this.

Roger's eyes were stretched wide, his breathing coming out fast. Jack shifted one of his knees and it touched the shorter boy's hip, sending shivers through both of them. It was just them, on the deck of the boat, frozen in time.

Jack swallowed a gain. He wasn't brave enough. He wanted to, oh god he wanted to _so fucking badly, _but-

Roger solved that problem for him, reaching up to lock thin brown arms around a sunburned, freckled neck. Their lips met and Jack's world exploded. The ship could have sunken and he wouldn't have noticed.

But the ship didn't sink. No, something worse happened.

"Jack? What are you doing?"

* * *

**I'm just glad nobody asked me what I was doing when I was writing this. "What're you writing?"**

"**Not slash fanfiction about little boys…" **

**But, um, yeah. It's not my fault Jack's prompt was lust, and I don't like pairing him with anyone but Roger… I like Roger x Jack…Jack x Roger…**

**I'm a little shocked I wrote that, review please, et cetera. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Mm, I'm quite good at keeping this updating schedule. :D I've never updated this regularly before. **

* * *

_Sloth – Roger_

He slumped against the side of the ship, closing his eyes. Everything was going wrong. His littleun wasn't speaking to him or listening to anything he said – the kid must have witness what happened last night. Ralph had witnessed last night.

A dozen angel-Simons could pop down at this moment and he wouldn't care. He just wanted to sleep, he just wanted to sleep until the end of time.

That would be a good way to die. In your sleep. Not like Simon's…

Roger hadn't seen Simon at all today. Maybe it was because of what had happened last night.

Maybe Simon was scared.

_Isolation – Ralph_

"I will kill you. That's a threat. If you tell anyone, it's a promise."

Roger's words echoed through his mind. He couldn't tell anyone that he'd seen Jack and Roger closer than two boys should ever be last night. Roger _would _kill him. There was no doubt about it.

Things had been going better for a while. But then he'd decided to get a breath of fresh air, and walked in on Jack and Roger... Jack and Roger _kissing. _

It was just disturbing.

_Fantasy – Samneric_

They hadn't slept very well last night, so they were sleeping now. They shared their dreams as they shared their thoughts; clear as day.

In this dream, they were in a forest that looked much like the forest on the island. They instinctively shrunk together, finding the familiar warmth the other's hand gave.

"Samneric? What are you doing here? Did you die, too?"

That was Simon. The pair whirled around the face the dead boy.

He looked exactly the same as they'd last seen him, innocent and serene and happy. Behind him stood Bill and a boy they didn't know, a boy with an awful crack in his forehead. The hands clutched each other's tighter.

"No-" Sam started.

"We fell asleep."

Simon looked confused. "But only dead people – dead people from the island come here. There's me and Bill and Piggy – sorry, Christopher, and a bunch of littleuns-"

"That's Piggy?" the two chorused, staring at the boy with the crack in his head. The boy nodded, and the two shuddered. Then they realized something. "Isn't Maurice here?"

It was Bill who answered this time. "No. Only me and a bunch of littleuns died in the fire. I think he's still on the island."

Sam and Eric looked at each other, their horror mirrored on their brother's face. "He's still there."

_Torture – Percival Wymes Madison_

The demon was acting odd. Something had happened last night; Percival didn't know what, but the fair-haired one sent more wary glanced toward the demon, who had been sleeping almost all day.

Percival himself was still struggling with the want to go back to the old ways, the ways of crying and innocence and a clear mind. But he didn't really want to go back to the old ways, it was just his mind telling him he did.

His mind was wrong.

Completely wrong.

_Sword – Simon_

"I can't get into his dreams. He's put a wall around them," Simon said, sighting. Piggy – Christopher's forehead wrinkled in confusion, wrinkling around that awful crack.

"How'd Samneric get here?" he asked, speaking slowly. Simon shrugged.

"They've got… the… I think the bond between them is strong enough to… to get in here when they sleep. Do twins normally dream together?"

Piggy shook his head. Bill, who had been silent since Samneric's invasion of their world, spoke up. "What you need is a sword or something. Something that could cut through the block."

Simon nodded, his teeth digging into his lower lip. A sword or something. There was probably a sword around here somewhere; anything you could ever want was here."

"I-I know where a sword is," the littleun with the mulberry birthmark said softly. All three boys jumped. They hadn't known he was here. "Johnny has one."

_Rainbow – Maurice_

It had rained all night and most of the day, only now letting up. Maurice stepped out from under the rock and grinned. Really, it wasn't so bad here. He'd been sick yesterday from all that raw fish, but he figured if he ate it in moderation he'd be fine.

Bananas and raw fish for the rest of his life. Wasn't that lovely?

Of course, there was the slim chance that he would be rescued. But, even though he was generally optimistic, Maurice knew that it was a very, very slim-

Was that a plane?

It was a plane, criss-crossing over the rainbow! Maurice scrambled up Castle Rock to stand at the top

_(to stand where Roger had pushed the rock on Piggy, oh god)_

and waved his arms. The plane was moving weirdly, like it was-

Like it was going to crash.

_Want – Jack Merridew_

He didn't know how Roger was so calm. Both of them – both of them and Samneric – had slept the entire day, and now they were all up on the deck. And Roger was so _calm._

At the time, he'd wanted the kiss to happen. But it was _wrong, _it was just another sin to his evergrowing list. And the worst thing was, he wanted to do it again. He wanted to touch Roger, he wanted to touch Roger again _so badly_, but he couldn't with the twins here. He wished the twins would leave, but even with their natural aversion to Roger, he couldn't see that happening any time soon.

And when Roger fell asleep, slumped against Jack, it was all Jack could do to not molest him.

…

Just kidding.

And when Roger fell asleep, slumped against Jack, the twins finally left, leaving the pair in glorious silence.

* * *

**Jack has been taken over by hormones. xP And he ships Jack x Roger, too. So does Roger. **

**But, anyway, I hope you enjoyed. :D **

**And I have a feeling this will be getting weird soon. **

**If it isn't already really weird already. **

**I'll stop now. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I almost didn't get this done. Oops. :P But I did! :D So I'm happy. /also, if you listen to no matter what by papa roach during jack's part, it really adds to it**

* * *

_Murder – Roger_

The dream had started out like normal. Roger and Jack were back on the island, and they were having fun. They were hunting, they were hunting-

And then it completely shattered.

The island was burning again. Jack was gone, there wasn't even Samoreric, or Maurice. He was all alone in the burning forest.

There was a flash of white. Roger just needed to find something, find something that would get him out of the flames.

He wished he had stayed alone. Standing in an eerily fire-barren clearing was the angel-Simon. Roger tried to go back into the fire, maybe burning would wake him up, maybe-

"Stay here."

A glittering sword was in angel-Simon's hand, a glittering sword that created a barrier between Roger and freedom.

"You're a murderer."

Roger forced his voice to stay steady. "So?" he asked, trying and failing to keep from shaking.

"You killed me. You killed Piggy. It's your fault Maurice and Bill aren't with you."

"I-I didn't kill you! That was all of us! And… and so what if I'm the reason Piggy's dead? Nobody liked him any-" Roger cut himself off as the pig's head, the pig's head for the beast, rose from the ground.

Only it wasn't a pig's head.

It was Piggy's head, cracked and bleeding and dead. Roger screamed and backed up. His back hit the barrier-

And we woke up.

_Snow – Ralph_

Roger was insane. He was screaming and crying and lashing out at anyone who went near him.

That was good. Maybe Roger would forget that he was going to kill Ralph. Ralph didn't want to die, he didn't want to die at the hands of the demon incarnate. Even Jack was staying away from Roger, and Jack… Ralph still didn't know what to do about that.

"We'll be landing back home soon. We'll need names, so we can contact your parents."

It was lucky for Roger Jack knew all of the choir's names, because he didn't look like he was about to talk rationally to anyone anytime soon.

Ralph suddenly wished it would snow.

_Evil – Samneric_

They landed around noon. They were going to stay overnight somewhere, and then they could go home. They could go home.

A grin that size hadn't decorated the twin's faces since the early days on the island.

Roger was dragged screaming off the boat. Try as they might, the twins couldn't make themselves feel sorry for him. He was pure evil.

He deserved it.

_Need – Percival Wymes Madison_

"I'll room with him."

Even though Percival had been waiting for the fire-headed one to go back the demon, he felt a new emotion bubble up at this. It was close to the demon's emotion, but tamer, somehow.

"I will too."

The man looked down at the ugly, trembling boy and shrugged. "If you want to."

The demon had to be forcibly dragged to his room, even with Percival and the fire-headed one at his side.

_Scars – Simon_

He hated this. He hated watching Roger scream and cry and curse. But he had to. He had to, for Piggy.

Just until Roger felt sorry for what he'd done. Once Roger apologized, then Simon could stop this stupid haunting thing.

If only Piggy didn't look so different. Then he could be doing the haunting.

Then he could scar the unscarable.

_Time – Maurice_

It was a plane full of _girls. _Seriously. What were the chances that _two _planes crashed on the _same _island, no grownups surviving either time? Because Maurice didn't see any grownups. No grownups at all.

Maybe they had more food. To be honest, Maurice was getting sick of eating bananas and raw fish all the time.

"Hey!" Maurice called. The nearest girl, one about his age with short brown hair, glanced up. She promptly screamed, blushed and looked away.

"You're not wearing any clothes," she mumbled, blush darkening. Maurice looked down. Ah. Yeah. No, he wasn't wearing any clothes. He grinned.

"Yeah, I've been here for a while now. You got any food? I'm getting sick of bananas an raw fish."

_Clockwork – Jack Merridew_

Jack sighed. Every single time Roger half calmed down, it was like he saw something horrible and started screaming again. Roger's littleun had long ago abandoned helping him and was curled up on the floor, hands over his ears, half asleep.

"Roge- Roger- No, don't – Roger!" Jack finally yelled. The boy froze. Tears were streaming down his face. Jack had never seen him in this sort of condition before.

Before roger could move away, Jack grabbed onto his arms and forced him to sit on a chair.

"Roger. You need to calm down," Jack said, cursing his voice for quivering. Roger just looked at him, still taking deep, choking breaths to keep the tears going. "No… no matter what, you'll be fine. I'll always be here."

"S-simon…"

That one word was so quiet, Jack thought he'd imagined it. "What?" he asked, hoping that he'd imagined it.

"Simon. He… he won't leave me alone…." Roger sniffled and looked up at Jack through large, dark brown eyes. He looked remarkably vulnerable, more vulnerable than Jack had ever seen him. He hated it. Roger was not vulnerable. Roger was the strong one. "Make him leave me alone, Jack. Make him stop calling me a murderer. I didn't kill him! I didn't kill Maurice and Bill! I… I only killed the one that… the one that…"

"The one that doesn't matter," Jack finished. Roger managed a grimace. Jack let go of Roger's arms. "Stay strong. For me."

* * *

**After the island? Check.**

**Slash? Check.**

**Girls on the island? Check.**

**Any other clichés in this fandom I need to pop out? xP**

**Oh, and I really love that last part. All my favorite parts come in Jack's POV. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I have a funny joke at the end! :D It's awesome. I found it on Tumblr. I laughed for much longer than I should have. :D Just know, it's very funny. :D**

* * *

_Have You Ever… - Roger_

It was crowded. Roger couldn't see either of his parents, but that didn't bother him much. Maybe they were dead.

Angel-Simon was flitting through the crowd, but Roger could ignore him. Roger had to ignore him. For Jack.

"Christopher! Where's Christopher?"

Roger didn't remember a Christopher. Was Christopher a littleun? Was Christopher his littleun?

No, his littleun hadn't reacted at all. His littleun had him in a death grip, arms circling around Roger's waist.

Roger ignored it. Roger couldn't afford to show any emotion. He couldn't afford to react to angel-Simon. He couldn't afford to shove his littleun away. He couldn't afford to let hate or grief or pride take over.

"And his asthma, how was he supposed to survive with his asthma!"

"_Do you mind helping me with the littleuns?"_

_Roger looked over the boy that was speaking to him disdainfully. Fat, with glasses that he was having to push up every three seconds. _

"_Why would I?" Roger asked, absentmindedly tearing up the grass. _

"_Because I can't chase them around on account of my asthma."_

Piggy.

"I killed him."

The room went silent. Samneric peered out from their parents' arms. The littleuns that had been reunited with the parents they barely remembered burst into tears. Roger's littleun let go of him and stepped away.

"What?" the fat woman that Roger should have _known _was related to Piggy asked. Roger took a step forward.

"I killed him." He spoke louder now. All eyes were on him.

"Oh you poor boy," the woman said, putting a hand on Roger's shoulder. Roger moved away.

"Why do you feel sorry for me? I killed him!"

"But surely you didn't mean-"

"I did mean to. He was trying to take something we needed. So I killed him. It's simple. And he's not the only thing – the only one I killed," Roger faltered, glancing at the angel-Simon.

The angel-Simon just stared.

"We all killed Simon. We all took part in that. But I'm the one that killed him the most. And I enjoyed it. I enjoy killing people. I enjoy hurting people. It's fun," Roger glanced at Samneric. One of them looked like he wanted to say something.

"Are you the reason my little Maurice isn't here?" a woman asked, voice quivering.

"Partly. If we-"

"No."

It was Samoreric. He'd wriggled his way free of his family and stood alone.

"Don't defend me. Don't you remember what I did to you and your brother?" Roger asked. He dug his fingernails into his palms, forcing the lump in his throat to go away.

"You… you saved my life. That's what you did."

Roger laughed. Roger laughed that high, cold laugh he'd perfected. "Maybe I did. But I _tortured _you, I hurt you and your brother and I _loved _it. I _loved _watching you cry and scream and beg for mercy. I _loved _watching you bleed and bruise. Don't use me pushing you out of the way of a burning tree to make me look like a good person. Because I'm not. You should – you should all hate me."

_Heaven – Ralph_

Everyone stared at Roger. The boy was breathing hard, fists clenched at his sides. There was a ring around Roger that nobody dared enter, not even the littleun that had taken to following him around.

"Ralph?"

Ralph turned around, recognizing that voice immediately. Standing a few feet away was his father. Ralph shouted and ran at the man, leaping at him and latching him arms around the man's waist.

Everything was going to be okay now.

_Angels – Samneric_

They were lucky. Both of them were alive. Both of their parents were alive. They lived in a different house now, but other than that it was good.

They'd taken a car home, and it was like always, except _maybe _they sat a little closer than normal, looking warily at the littleun they'd taken home. If it was a normal littleun, they would've been fine.

But it was Roger's littleun.

_Sky – Percival Wemys Madison_

He was going with the double. The demon's mother had taken the demon away, she'd taken the demon home. Percival had wanted to go with the demon, but the demon was 'unsafe.'

Percival's parents couldn't come get him, so he would stay with the double's parents.

Maybe his parents were up in the sky with the nice Simon.

_Fading – Simon_

"Simon Henry Drake, age eight, birthday June 22…" Simon trailed off, staring down at the ground. He was forgetting. He couldn't remember how a '2' went. He couldn't remember the names of his parents, or even where he had lived.

He understood why Percival Wemys Madison had been so panicked.

_Path – Maurice_

"So there was a plane that crashed here before this one?" Gwen asked. Maurice nodded, devouring the first cooked fish he'd had since before the fire. One of the girls had a pair of specs.

"Mmhm. Only boys, kinda like how yours is only girls."

"Then where is everyone? And why is the island all burnt up?" Mary asked. Maurice shifted.

"Well… almost everyone got rescued. Cause we set the island on fire – well, Jack did," he eventually said, praying that they wouldn't ask _why _Jack had set the island on fire.

"Why didn't you get rescued?"

_Mirror – Jack Merridew_

His father and his mother were both dead. He'd wanted to go with Roger, but Roger was 'dangerous.' So he'd been stuck with _Ralph._

Didn't they understand that Jack was the only one that could control Roger? What if Roger broke again?

Not to say that Jack hadn't changed. He'd hit a growth spurt on the island, for one. And he was darker. And his hair, though it had been cut, was longer.

And he'd witness a murder, taken part in another.

* * *

**Okay. The joke. X3 **

**What's the last thing that goes through a pig's head?**

…

_**A stick sharpened at both ends!**_

**Yeah. It's hilarious. **

**And Maurice is so chilling on the island with a group of girls. Yeah, he is. Oh, and his next prompt is 'schemes', so make of that what you will. xP**


	7. Chapter 7

**By the way, Maurice is awesome. That is all. **

**I mean, seriously. Why is he not more popular? **

**Oh, and even though there are like, seven POVs, Roger seems to be on everyone's mind, so I'm putting him as the 'main character.' **

* * *

_Imaginary – Roger_

As soon as Jack had been out of his sight, Roger broke down again. And he'd only just now stopped screaming. Throat raw, red-eyed, and breathing hard, Roger glared at the angel-Simon.

"Leave…" Roger managed, clutching the pillow to his chest. "Leave me _alone."_

Angel-Simon looked genuinely sorry. Roger gritted his teeth and glared harder. "I will when you apologize."

"No!" Roger screamed, finding his voice. Simon looked taken aback. Roger tightened his grip on the pillow. He needed Jack. He needed Jack to drive away his apparently imaginary tormentors.

His mother opened the door. Faced with a screaming, crying, almost _insane-looking _son, she dropped the bowl of soup she'd brought up and took a step back. Roger glanced at her, then back to the angel-Simon.

"I'm not sorry." Roger's voice came out in a whisper. "I'm not sorry."

_Suicide – Ralph_

Even with Ralph's father there, jack was unbearable. The only time Ralph had a break was when Jack went off on his insane quests to go find Roger.

Ralph hoped Jack wouldn't find Roger.

He'd be dead for sure.

_Wicked – Samneric_

"What actually happened on that island?"

They'd been asked that question so many times now. But they didn't want to answer. Each time they shook their heads and found something else to do.

Now they were asking Roger's littleun.

"We had fun," the littleun said. They remembered this littleun as always crying, never having fun. Percival Wemys Madison, the boy who couldn't remember his telephone number.

"We had fun on that island."

_Prison – Percival Wemys Madison_

The double was scared. Percival didn't know why. He wasn't scared, and the double had parents. Percival didn't have parents anymore.

Percival didn't like the double. He didn't mind the double's parents, but he still wished he was with the demon.

But the demon was locked up away from everyone. Not even the fire-headed one could see him, Percival figured.

On Monday he would be going back to school.

_Best Friends – Simon_

Simon couldn't stand to see roger like this. It had been simpler when he'd thought Roger would be sorry about killing him and Piggy. But Roger wasn't sorry, and if he ever felt sorry, he wasn't going to admit it. It had been better when Jack was there; at least then roger would be mostly okay.

Piggy appeared beside him. "He's sleepy. Why don't you get into his dream?"

Simon didn't answer, watching the sleeping sadist. He'd fallen asleep on the floor, curled up around his pillow, head nearly in the spilled soup.

"Why don't you get into his dream?" Piggy repeated.

"They're his only escape. I'm around almost all the time. Maybe he's had enough-"

"No! You can't stop! Don't you remember what he did?"

Simon didn't respond.

_Schemes – Maurice_

"You seriously lived here?" Gwen asked. Her voice echoed through the cave. Maurice nodded, leaning against a wall. He'd found a discarded pair of shorts in a corner and had pulled them on. Heidi hadn't even wanted to look at him until he got _some _clothes on.

"Jack – he was the chief – slept over there in that little cave, the one that branches off. Roger usually slept stretched out in front of the entrance, unless he was…" Maurice trailed off, biting his lower lip. Gwen looked closely at him.

"Unless he was what?"

Maurice grinned that slanted grin. "Doesn't matter." Gwen looked like she wanted to ask further, but changed the subject.

"Can we go look in there?" she asked. Maurice nodded and grabbed her hand, pulling her into the cave.

He hadn't been in this part of the cave since the initial exploration.

"_Hey! Look at this!"_

_Maurice glanced up. Roger was peering out of a dark area. He jumped to his feet and followed the dark boy. Jack looked up, but didn't follow. _

"_It's kind of dar – ah!" Maurice yelped, tripping over something. He heard Roger curse as they both went down, Maurice landing on something soft._

"_Ouch…" Maurice muttered, pushing off the ground._

"_Gettoff," Roger said, voice muffled. Maurice shifted, his knee sinking into something soft. "Off!"_

_And then Maurice was shoved backward, ramming into a wall. "It's not very big."_

_Something crashed into him. "You're right," Roger muttered from somewhere on top of him. Maurice wriggled, trying to break free._

"_Roger-"_

"_What are you doing?" Jack asked, face illuminated by a burning branch. _

"Maurice? It's really dark – oh!" Gwen had tripped and, by default, Maurice fell, too. "You're crushing me!"

Maurice scrambled off and heard a whimper he was sure wasn't Gwen's. He grabbed Gwen in one hand and the source of the noise in the other.

Once they were out, Maurice realized who it was.

It was Henry.

_Trapped – Jack Merridew_

"Can't I just see him for a little bit?"

Roger's mother sighed, running a hand through thick black hair. "I don't know. He's asleep now, but…"

"Please?"

There was no harm in it, so Roger's mother nodded and led him upstairs. "The first room you come to," she said. Jack bit his lip and opened the door. There was something in the way, so he pushed harder.

The door flew open and Jack stumbled inside, stepping in something wet. He saw something white, but it disappeared quickly.

Roger was asleep, just as his mother had said he'd be.

Weirdly enough, it looked as though there was a noodle in his hair.

* * *

**God, I love Maurice. **

**Oh, and I've also decided that I enjoy Maurice x Roger. I mean, seriously. They killed sandcastles together. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Aaand another chapter! :D **

* * *

_Fear – Roger_

When Roger woke up, angel-Simon was standing right in front of him. Roger screamed and shrunk back.

"No, no, stop!" angel-Simon said. "I want to stop haunting you."

"I'm not insane?" Roger asked, forehead crinkling in confusion. Angel-Simon bit his lip.

"Well, maybe a little – but that's not the point. You need to rescue Maurice."

"But I thought you said Maurice was dead?"

Simon shook his head. "He's on the island-"

Something crashed through his ceiling. Roger flinched, hating himself for being so weak.

It was another boy. A boy Roger had never seen before in his life, with a weird mark on his forehead.

"What are you doing?" the boy was yelling at Simon, who looked at the ground.

"I-I thought if he rescued Maurice, he could-"

"You can't do that! He's pure evil-" the boy cut himself off, a slow grin spreading over his face. "I've got an idea."

Roger didn't want to know what it was.

_Crossover – Ralph_

His father was visiting the neighbors; Jack was outside, scowling and throwing rocks at the other neighbor's cats. Ralph was alone.

That is, until Roger came bursting through the door, followed by Simon.

Wait.

Followed by Simon.

Oh lord…

"Pack, we're stealing a boat and going back," Roger snarled. Ralph blinked. "Now!"

"Jack's out back," Ralph said, running upstairs. He didn't have much to pack, seeing as they'd just gotten home, but he threw some clothes in a bag.

Why were they going back?

_Courage – Samneric_

He was back. He was back, and they were going back to the island.

They clutched each other's hands, looking up at Roger and Simon. _Simon, _who was supposed to be _dead. _

"Pack!" Roger yelled, glaring.

They scrambled to get away, all thoughts of standing up to the demon forgotten.

_Daybreak – Percival Wemys Madison_

The demon was back. The demon was back, but he seemed different, who was supposed to be in the sky, was there, too.

Maybe that's why the demon was acting weird. Because of the nice Simon.

The nice Simon had wings now.

Percival felt the urge to run up and hug the demon, and the nice Simon, and maybe even the fire-headed one, and they could be all big happy family.

They could all be a big happy family.

_Rain – Simon_

"I can speed up the boat so we'll be at the island in a few days," Simon offered. "Maybe one day, if I call Bill down."

Roger nodded, pushing Percival away from him yet again. Simon found it funny that a littleun had decided to like Roger. It was even funnier that the littleun was Percival, the one that used to cry all the time.

"I'll go get Bill," Simon said, kicking off from the deck of the boat and flying up to the afterlife.

What was Piggy planning?

_Heartbreak – Maurice_

"Maurice!"

Maurice looked up. Gwen was running toward him, huge grin on her face. Maurice abandoned his fish-catching and stood up. "Yeah?" he asked.

"I heard Heidi _likes _you," she said. Maurice blinked. Um. Okay.

"Well-"

"Oh, you like her back, don't you? Ah!" Gwen said, squealing and running off.

Maurice didn't like Heidi. She hadn't even looked at him until he'd gotten pants on. And she was insistent on wearing all her clothes.

Gwen had looked at him without pants.

Gwen's shirt had ripped so that it only covered the top part of her chest.

Maurice liked Gwen better.

_Play – Jack Merridew_

"Are you all right?" Jack asked Roger. The boy in question was leaning against the side of the boat. Jack noticed he was still wearing the clothes he'd been forced into when they'd tried to cut his hair.

"Oh, I'm perfectly fine. I've been haunted by angel-Simon ever since we got rescued and I thought I was going _insane_, but really he was actually there, and I've got that stupid littleun following me everywhere, and – what are you doing?"

Jack had taken a hold on Roger's shoulders, looking down on the dark boy. He once again felt the unbelievable urge to touch Roger.

There was nobody around. Everyone was sleeping, everyone except them was asleep. Or dead, in Simon and Bill's case. But even the dead ones were sleeping.

Jack leaned down and kissed Roger. Roger stiffened, but gave in eventually. They were nearly falling out of the boat, they were so pressed against the edge.

(_he was touching roger, he was touching roger and _nobody _could stop him now, even if ralph came up at this moment he wouldn't stop he never wanted to stop)_

And then Roger wriggled away.

"What-"

"It's… it's _wrong. _We're both _boys, _it's not _right. _We can't do this, Jack. That other time… it was a mistake. It was all a mistake. I'm sorry."

Jack didn't know what to do.

* * *

**Piggy seems to be the antagonist… that's cool. Piggy as the antagonist, Roger as the protagonist, EVERYTHING'S COOL. **

**Oh, and Maurice may be ruled by hormones, too. Just a little bit. **

**And I seem to have switched my Jack x Rogerness around… I mean, usually it's Roger that really likes Jack and such, but now we've got hormone-controlled Jack…**

**Oh, and I may start a LotF/Harry Potter crossover. **

**How does Roger x Luna sound? :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine! :D We've got something monumental in this chapter! :D**

* * *

_Hot – Roger_

He was burning. He was on fire, he was _burning alive_, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He didn't scream; he was done screaming and crying and _losing himself_. He wasn't insane, he was just burning. It was unbearably hot –

And then his eyes flickered open. He was laying on the deck of their boat, their boat that had been too easy to steal, with a throbbing, burning pain. He looked at his arms. He was bright red.

That wasn't right. He _never _sunburned. He tanned, he didn't burn.

The boy he didn't know smirked at him and dived into the ocean.

Roger sat up. Everyone else had found some shade, it seemed. Nobody else, not even Jack, had burned.

Was this the unknown boy's plan? Giving him a sunburn? It was a pretty weak plan. Roger could handle a sunburn.

He wondered when they'd get to the island.

_Cancer – Ralph_

"You're dead."

Simon looked up and smiled. "Yes. I am."

Ralph bit his lip. He felt so bad that Simon had had to die. Simon shouldn't have had to die.

When would he die?

A more pressing matter, was that land?

_River – Samneric_

They were back. It hadn't very long at all to get there. The island was exactly as they had left it, burned out and dead. There were a few trees scattered here and there, but for the most part it was dead.

Roger was the first off the boat, followed by Jack and Roger's littleun.

But as soon as Roger's littleun stepped foot on the island, he began to scream. And it didn't look as if he were any more insane than usual, bruises and bite marks were appearing on his soft, pale skin. He fell to the ground, crying and screaming.

They found each other and stared in horror as more wounds appeared. Stab marks appeared on his back, stab marks that gushed rivers of blood and made the boy cry harder.

Then, just as it was beginning to let up, the boy's head began to crack open.

"Piggy! Stop!"

That was Simon, Simon screaming at the sky. But that didn't mean anything, Piggy wouldn't do something like that.

The littleun was screaming higher and higher and higher until his head broke in two.

It was dead silent.

_Forever – Percival Wemys Madison_

He woke up, pain free, in a lush, beautiful forest. A nice-looking boy sat a few feet away, beside Johnny and some more friends that he knew but didn't really.

"What happened?" he asked, sitting up and blinking. The nice-looking boy smiled and looked at him. There was a horrible crack in his head. Percival leaned away, quivering.

"You're going to stay here with us. Forever."

_Mercy – Simon_

"I'll be back soon," Simon said, kicking off to fly up in the sky. Once there, he sought out Piggy.

He and some of the other boys were circling the newly deceased boy, already turning him into one of them.

"Why?"

Piggy looked up, the smile on his face dimming. "What do you mean?"

"You killed him!" Simon yelled. "You killed him because of some stupid revenge!"

"He had to die. Next is-"

"No! No more killing!" Simon was breathing hard, staring the other boy down. His voice shook. "No more killing."

_High School – Maurice_

They could hear the screams at Castle Rock. Henry curled himself into a tighter ball and Maurice sighed.

"We should probably check it out."

They walked down the beach, all twenty-two of them. It was Mary who first saw the ship.

"We're rescued!" she exclaimed.

There was a small group of people by the boat, a small group of people crowded around something.

It had to be them.

Maurice ran to the group, recognizing Roger, Jack, Ralph, Samneric… "Hey, Roger! Kill another one?"

Roger whirled around, panic evident on his face. "I-I didn't do it! It wasn't me! I – he just-" he stopped, as though he was listening to some voice only he could hear.

As Maurice drew closer, he realized the thing in the center was a headless littleun. He took a deep breath. "I believe you. I don't know how…"

"Isn't it-"

"Obvious?"

The twins. Maurice turned slowly to face them. Unlike the others, they still stood on the boat, clutched in each other's arms.

"Every bit of harm he-"

"Roger."

"Inflicted on someone else."

"His littleun got."

"So his head's in two pieces because of… because of…"

"Because of Piggy," Roger finished, staring down at the body. "All because of Piggy."

_Disgust – Jack Merridew_

They were crowded on the boat. Maurice had found a bunch of _girls _somewhere, a bunch of girls that had almost all puked at the sight of the dead little Percival.

To make matters worse, Roger wasn't speaking to him. Roger hadn't said a word to him since last night.

He was lonely.

* * *

**Yay! First death! Much rejoicing! Yay! Maurice and the girls have been rescued! I need to figure out what's going to happen next chapter! :D**

**So, who's gonna die next? :D**

**I honestly don't really know either, I have a rough idea… I'm stuck between two characters…**


	10. Chapter 10

**By the way, these prompts usually have nothing with the little bit that I write. They're just there to give me extra ideas. :D If I run out. **

**When in doubt about what to do next, kill someone! :D**

* * *

_Blood – Roger_

"He's trying to take Jack away from you."

Roger jumped. He could have sworn someone had just said something, but he was the only one awake.

"Ralph, I mean. He's trying to take your only friend."

Roger swallowed and shook his head. "N-no. Besides, I've got Maurice –"

"Maurice. Maurice is too busy with all those girls to even spare you a second glance. Your littleun. He's dead. All you have left is Jack. Take that knife you brought and kill him. Kill him like you killed m-" the voice broke off. "Like you killed Simon and Bill and little Percival."

"I didn't kill him! I didn't!" Roger was back to the screaming, screaming at the voice only he could hear.

He'd thought everything would be okay once Maurice was rescued.

"Kill him."

_Race – Ralph_

He woke to Roger screaming, like every other day. Screaming nonsense and 'I didn't! It's not my fault!' Ralph rolled over to try and get some sleep –

And felt a knife pressing into his side. Realph lay there, frozen.

"H-he said I had to," Roger said. "Kill you before I'm a-all alone."

"You don't-"

"I do! I have to kill you!" Roger screamed. Ralph heard other people move, heard Maurice try and calm Roger down.

"Look, Roger, just drop the knife, okay?"

The point was gone from Ralph's side and he thought, maybe, Maurice had convinced Roger to stop. Where was Jack at a time like this? Jack was the only one that could hope to control Roger.

Ralph stood up. Roger wasn't subdued; he was threatening Maurice. Maurice was white, backed up against the side of the boat.

"Don't-" Roger broke off. "Don't try to stop me, or you're next."

Maurice swallowed and nodded, his eyes meeting Ralph's. Ralph shrugged. Roger turned to face Ralph. He looked emotionless; deadly calm.

"I'm going to kill you," Roger said. Ralph bit his lip and took a step back, tripping over someone's foot and falling. Roger lunged, knife outstretched, and Ralph kicked out, catching the other boy in the face. Roger recoiled, landing on all fours like an animal about to attack.

Jack was up now. Ralph's gaze flickered to him for a second, then returned to Roger.

Ralph had never wanted to get in a fight with Roger, especially if Roger was wielding a weapon. But now he had no choice, he was fighting for his life. Roger fought like an animal, a wild animal with no control. He used the knife any way he could, and it was all Ralph could do to not get cut so deeply.

Eventually, however, he managed to knock the knife out of Roger's hand. Now they were more even in skill; though Roger had no qualms about hurting people, Ralph was bigger. And learning quickly that if he could push Roger into kicking range, he could have a better chance.

After receiving a particularly vicious kick to the nose, Roger backed off. Ralph took a deep breath, all of the injuries Roger had dealt him making themselves clear.

Why had Roger attacked him, anyway?

_Game – Samneric_

They watched as, as soon as Ralph turned his back on Roger, Roger got up and, retrieving the knife before anyone could stop him, sunk the knife into Ralph's back.

Ralph screamed.

They winced as Roger withdrew the knife and stabbed Ralph in the back, over and over and over.

Ralph fell to the ground.

They clung to each other as Roger took Ralph's blood and painted his face, painting his face in a horrifying mimicry of how he'd done it on the island.

Ralph was dead.

They almost screamed as Roger turned to them, eyes clearly telling them that, if they moved, they died.

It was Jack that spoke next.

"S-samneric. Throw his body overboard, and then clean the deck."

"Don't we need his head for the beast?" Roger asked. Jack looked repulsed, but pulled out his knife and cut off Ralph's head. He held it by the hair, unsure of what to do with it.

They picked up the body and dropped it in the ocean.

_Helpless – Percival Wemys Madison_

He was trying to build a sand castle when the fair one appeared right in the middle of it. A few grains of sand flew up into his eyes.

Percival began to cry.

The funny forehead one came bounding out of the trees. "Oh no, Ralph, what happened?"

Percival detected something off about his tone.

"R-roger. I think- look at my back."

Curious by nature, Percival looked, too.

There were long, still bloody, gashes on his back. It was even almost worse than the funny forehead one.

He needed to finish building his sandcastle. The fair one had ruined it, so he'd have to start over.

Life wasn't _fair _sometimes.

_Legend – Simon_

Simon stared. The blood, all of the blood… he'd left Bill to go and check up on the other dead ones, and Ralph had ended up dead.

The real question was, did Roger do this of his own accord?

Or was this part of Piggy's plan?

_Sex – Maurice_

"I'm worried about him," Gwen said, chewing on her lower lip. "He's your friend, right?"

Maurice started a nod, then shook his head, then shrugged. "You never know with Roger… I mean, I used to think him and Jack were practically inseparable, on the island at least, and now look. They barely speak to each other."

"Jack has red hair, right?"

Maurice nodded. For some reason, he couldn't stop staring at her.

_War – Jack Merridew_

It was only him and Roger awake again. Jack crossed the boat to stand by Roger who, instead of watching the stars like he usually did, was staring into the sea.

"I'm sorry."

Roger glanced at him. "Why are you sorry? I'm the murderer." His voice was bitter.

"I mean – about last night. And the other one." Jack stumbled over his words, flushing. Roger smiled wryly.

"No use apologizing. It's just another thing I'm doing wrong." There was a lull in the conversation. "No offense."

"None taken. Nobody knows now, do they?"

Roger grinned his disturbing grin, the one he saved for torturing and killing and ideas. "That's right. Nobody knows."

"If we just keep it a secret-"

"We'll be fine!" Roger grinned with pure ecstasy, laughing. A real laugh, not a villain laugh. "Nobody has to know! Nobody'll tell that I killed Ralph, and you can come stay with me! We'll make it work out!"

"You should probably get rid of the head, then. And the blood on your face."

Roger waved a hand dismissively. "Yeah, yeah, I'll get to it."

Jack really liked this Roger.

And not just because he was agreeing with Jack.

* * *

**Um. Yeah. The reason Maurice's didn't follow it is BECAUSE HE'S WAY TOO YOUNG. TOO YOUNG. (Seriously, he was one of the 'in-between peoples' in the books. He's nine at the most. Maybe ten by now.)**

**CONSISTENCY. THIS STORY HAS NONE. **

**But Jack x Roger's cute. ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! :D This chapter's pretty short, but, hey, the last one was longer, so it balances out. :P**

* * *

_Illness – Roger_

He woke up to someone dumping water on his face. The first thing he saw was the identical, grave faces of Samneric.

"Jack said to-"

"Wash the blood off-"

"And wake you up."

Roger sat up, rubbing at his face with the back of his hand. The twins retreated, and Roger was left with a half-full bucket of water. He cleaned off his face and dumped the rest of the water back in the ocean.

"I threw the head over, too," Jack said. Roger jumped and turned around. Sure enough, Jack stood behind him in all his ginger glory.

"Good."

_Freedom – Ralph_

"You're still watching the littleuns." Ralph's tone was almost accusatory, but the boy that claimed to be Piggy didn't flinch.

"Yes. They can do most everything on their own now, and Bill helps sometimes."

Ralph nodded. They were in paradise, what the island could have been. The only savages were Bill and the littleuns, and they did no harm. It was perfect. It was fun. The fruit was good, the fish were easy to catch, and, though no-one had tried to catch one, there were pigs running around everywhere.

It was simply wonderful.

_Therapy – Samneric_

There was a large crowd waiting for them. They sought out their parents and it was much like the first reunion, only with a lot more tears.

"Do you think they might have…" their father said over their head. They didn't know their mother's response; they were too busy not looking at the other boys.

They wished the island had never happened.

_Affair – Percival Wemys Madison_

Percival didn't like this island anymore. Funny forehead one was scary, the fair one was mean, and the nice Simon was always busy.

So he'd find a way back to the demon.

Percival stumbled down the beach, keeping an eye out for pretty rocks. He walked, and he walked, and he walked… and then he hit CastleRock.

There were more demon-people! The ones with paint on their faces and sharpening sticks. Percival ran toward them, grinning.

They disappeared into thin air.

Percival cried.

_Circle – Simon_

Simon found Percival sobbing at Castle Rock, waving a stick at empty air.

"Come back!" the kid was yelling.

Simon debated comforting him or pretending he never saw him. He decided on the latter, slipping back into the trees before the younger one could see him.

_Unseen – Maurice_

"Your mother will be here tomorrow," Roger's mother told him. "Meanwhile, why don't you stay with us?"

"I thought Roger was dangerous?" Jack asked. Roger stared at Maurice. Maurice shifted. The smile froze on Roger's mother's face. "Cause I wanna stay with Roger."

Roger's mother glanced at her son. "What do you think of this?"

"I like Jack."

They piled into the back seat of the car, Jack in the middle. Roger was slumped against the door, glaring at the back of his mother's seat.

This was going to be a long night.

_Image – Jack Merridew_

There were no spare bedrooms in Roger's small, cramped house. Maurice immediately claimed the floor, stealing a blanket from Roger's bed and falling asleep right away.

Roger seemed on edge, changing into just shorts and pacing in front of the window.

Jack, feeling awkward, sat on Roger's bed.

Was it going to be like this _every night?_

* * *

**Because Jack wants something else to happen, yes he does. ;)**

**Um, sorry this chapter sucks, I was distracted ALL DAY because Lord of the Flies (1990's movie, unfortunately) began randomly playing in my French class. I WAS SO HAPPY FOR ABOUT TEN MINUTES AND THEN IT SHUT OFF. WE GOT TO SEE SIMON DIE AND THAT'S IT. GOD. WE DIDN'T EVEN GET TO SEE CRYING PIGGY, AND THAT ALWAYS MAKES ME LAUGH. **

**I AM SUCH A HORRIBLE PERSON.**

**& i really don't like piggy**


	12. Chapter 12

**Today was my last day of school. :D That means next week I'll be updating everything regularly again. In this fandom, that means 13 Loves. Just thought I'd let you people know. **

* * *

_~3 Years Later~_

_Band – Roger_

"No train!" Jack yelled, crossing the tracks. Roger followed, then Maurice. They were heading to _their _place, the place that they'd spent most of the last three years. Cross the tracks – Jack going first because he always goes first – stumble though the trees for a little bit, and eventually make it to the large, abandoned house (or whatever it was.)

They talked there, they had mini-wars there, they did almost everything.

Except for painting their faces with mud. That was taboo; something none of them had done since Ralph's death.

They didn't talk about Ralph's death, or the littleun's death, or any of the deaths on the island. They didn't speak of the island.

Roger revisited the island every night in his dreams.

Jack still lived with him, and Maurice only a few doors down. Maurice had originally lived much further away, but him and his mother had moved closer after a few months.

The three were practically inseparable. And normal. They were normal now, instead of being those freaks from the island. They were completely normal.

_Completely normal._

_Tragedy – Ralph_

Nobody had joined them in _three years. _Though that was ultimately good, it was weird watching everyone get older.

Ralph spent most of his days fishing and talking from Simon. He kept his distance from Piggy, however; the kid was creepy with all of his Roger-stalking.

It really was Piggy's fault that Roger's littleun had died.

Piggy was starting to scare Ralph.

_Wings – Samneric_

"Sam! Sam!"

Sam looked up from his History homework. His twin, who had been looking for another pencil, had appeared in the doorway, redfaced and panting.

"Yeah?" Sam asked.

"I overheard them talking and we're moving!"

"To where?"

Eric shrugged. "I don't know when either. But we're getting out of here."

Sam smiled. Yeah, that was good. Getting out of there was good.

_Forest – Percival Wemys Madison_

It seemed that he'd been searching for his demon-friends forever. Ever since that day a long long long time ago, Percival had looked for his demon-friends.

There were pigs up ahead, he could hear them. Maybe there were some babies. Percival could catch a baby.

Percival crashed through the brush, screaming. The pigs just looked at him. He darted in, grabbed a baby pig, and ran away screaming.

He ended up at Castle rock with a live baby pig in his hands. It was squealing and wriggling and _tiny_. Percival bashed it against a rock.

It only stopped squealing for a little bit. So he basked against the rock again and again and again. Eventually it stopped moving.

The head was a bloody mess and now Percival didn't know what to do with the thing. He could eat it. They always ate pigs.

But he didn't have a fire. Didn't he need a fire? Maybe he didn't.

Percival raised the dead piglet to his lips and bit off the head.

_Pedophilia – Simon_

"I'm worried about Robert," Simon said, drawing in the sand with a finger. Ralph looked up.

"Who's Robert?"

"He was in the choir."

"Oh."

Simon really hated the fact that Ralph never asked for more information.

_Obsession – Maurice_

Jack hopped over the tracks, yelling "No train!" as he did every time. Roger took his time, stopping on the tracks and bending over to pick something up.

A train was coming.

It was coming _fast._

Before he knew what he was doing, Maurice jumped and pushed Roger out of the way, landing hard on his stomach.

Half on and half off the tracks.

_Necrophilia – Jack Merridew_

Roger crashed into him and he fell, Maurice's screams echoing through his ears. Jack didn't want to look. He closed his eyes, laying his head back on the ground.

"J-jack? Are you o-okay?"

Roger was stuttering. It must be bad. It must be too horrible to ever think about looking.

He sat up, nodding to Roger, and looked anyway.

The top half of Maurice's body, down to his stomach, was fine.

The bottom half was about thirty feet away from them. Maurice's face was stuck forever in a scream, and his dead hands clutched the dirt as if it could save him.

Jack swallowed and stood up, shaking. Roger hadn't moved.

Jack pulled him up and they ran.

* * *

**Yeah, yeah, bye-bye Maurice. D:**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm really loving this right now. I love Lord of the Flies. In case you haven't realized. xP**

* * *

_Cheat – Roger_

He'd thought he was done with this, with the shaking and curling up on his bed and not speaking.

_But everyone who had died had died because of him. _

True, Simon wasn't all him. But everyone else. Everyone else was his fault. _He'd thought the deaths were over with. _

But Maurice. How had – Maurice? How had Maurice died? He was _Maurice. _He'd survived on a burned-up island for however long _with _a bunch of girls and been completely fine afterward.

Jack stepped into the room. Roger glanced up, then resumed staring at the wall.

"Where did that train come from?"

Roger gave the barest of shrugs. Last time, Jack had been enough to make him halfway normal. But back then he'd been haunted by Simon. This time he'd watched one of his only friends get dismembered by a train that _had not been there when Jack crossed._

Simon appeared before him. Roger jumped.

"It was Piggy."

_Hospital – Ralph_

"That's kind of gross," Maurice remarked, staring down at his stomach. The skin was red and stretched and mangled. "Doesn't hurt, but is it always going to be like this?"

Ralph thought of the gashes on his back and nodded. "It doesn't hurt, though, does it?"

Maurice shook his head. It still amazed Ralph how _old _Maurice looked.

"How did you die?"

Bill. Ralph watched as Maurice's face stretched into a grin. "Bill."  
"Yes, I'm Bill. How did you die?"

The grin disappeared and Maurice bit his lip. "There was no train when Jack crossed. I'm sure of it. But then when Roger tried… the train… it was there, and really fast. I knocked him out of the way, but…"

"Why would you save him?"

Piggy. Roger averted his gaze as the formerly-fat fiend stomped in, anger evident on his face.

"Roger's my friend," Maurice said. Ralph continued staring at the ground.

"Roger isn't anyone's friend."

_Teacher – Samneric_

"A boy about your age died last night."

Eric shared an uneasy glance with Sam. Unless they knew him, it shouldn't matter, right?

It was Sam that spoke next. "Who?"

"I believe his name was Maurice?"

_Wind – Percival Wemys Madison_

The baby pig had tasted good yesterday. He wanted another one, but now the pigs were gone. There weren't even pig-shapes in the grass! It was like they had never existed.

Maybe funny forehead one knew where he could find pigs. Funny forehead one knew a lot.

Percival kind of looked like funny forehead boy, because Percival had a crack in his face, too. Only Percival's crack was all the way down his face, not just on his forehead.

Percival wandered through the forest for a while until he finally stumbled upon the funny forehead one, the fair one, and… a new person.

Was that the funny nice one? The one that cheered him up all that time ago? Was this his friend?

"Funny nice friend?" Percival asked. Funny nice friend looked at him and yelped.

"Y-your face…"

_Perfect – Simon_

Maurice brought a sense of contentment that hadn't been there before. Simon didn't know _why _Piggy had killed him, but he had, and now, Maurice was one of them.

Thankfully, he'd put on a shirt to cover his death-scar.

Simon was actually kind of enjoying himself now.

_Joy – Maurice_

"I know you showed up down there…" Maurice started, looking at Simon. Simon, as though he knew what Maurice was going to ask, shook his head.

"No-one else can do it, at least not for a good amount of time. Piggy-" Simon broke off and Maurice looked closer at him. He was hiding something.

"Can I at least see them?" Maurice asked, breaking the momentary silence. Simon, glad for the change of subject, nodded.

"Follow me, there's a pool," Simon said, and Maurice followed the boy, eventually ending up in the clearing that they'd put the pig's head in.

The pig's head wasn't there, however. In its place was a round, green pool. Simon crouched by the water and beckoned for Maurice to do the same.

"Say who you want to see," Simon hissed.

"Do I need last names?"

Simon shook his head. Maurice took a deep breath.

"Jack and Roger."

_Fire – Jack Merridew_

Roger had finally moved from his bed. So Jack had followed. They sat outside, backs against the side of Roger's house, watching the stars and they had done so many times. It wasn't very warm, but both of them wore only shorts.

"You're next, you know. I'm sure of it."

Roger's voice made Jack jump. "What?"

"Well, maybe the twins'll go first. Or maybe you'll be one of the last. But you're going to die because of me."

Jack swallowed and kept his eyes on the sky. As much as he wanted to deny it, Roger was probably right.

"They all died because of me. Sure, Simon and Bill and half of the littleuns wasn't _all _my fault, but I'm still partly to blame. And I'm not sorry about killing Piggy. I _hated _Piggy. I _loved _killing him. But my littleun… that's my fault. Ralph's my fault. Maurice… the train wasn't even _coming _before I stepped on the tracks-"

"Piggy killed Maurice and your littleun. Remember what Simon said?"

"But he killed them because of me! Everyone dies because of me! If I wasn't so fucking violent-"

"If you weren't violent you'd just be antisocial. I think I like antisocial murderer better than antisocial."

Roger managed a grimace. Jack continued.

"Besides, I've survived this long with you by my side. Who's to say I can't survive forever?"

"The rules of life."

"Shut up."

That got a smile. Roger tilted his head back, resting it on the side of his house. Jack once again found himself captured in the task of studying Roger's features. Straight black hair that always seemed to be just long enough to be rebellious, but not long enough for him to look weird. Skin much darker than Jack's, but light enough to notice a blush. Eyes that, when open, burned a dark amber. He always looked like he needed more sleep, though Jack knew he slept at least ten hours most nights.

Though they hadn't done anything in the years apart from the occasional kiss that Roger always said was a mistake, Jack couldn't help but be drawn to the boy in that weird way.

"Roger?"

"Hm?" He still hadn't opened his eyes. Jack touched the other boy's arm. He didn't move. He seemed nearly asleep.

That was odd. While Roger enjoyed sleeping, he could usually stay up longer than Jack.

A few minutes later, Roger was fully asleep, lightly snoring. Jack smiled softly and picked Roger up, thankful the other boy hadn't hit any sort of growth spurt yet.

He tiptoed through the house and up the stairs, laying Roger down on his bed and covering him with a blanket. He was about to go to his own bed, but Roger grabbed onto his wrist. Jack looked down. Still mostly sleeping.

"Stay," Roger muttered into his pillow. That soft smile crossed Jack's face again and he slid into bed beside Roger. The smaller boy pressed into him immediately, trading a pillow for Jack's chest.

Jack smiled again and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**:D I hope you enjoyed this. I really liked writing it, especially that last scene… I've been really liking Jack's POV in this fic…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Mm… there are parts of this I'm not so fond of, but, eh. **

**Once again, the prompt doesn't **_**necessarily **_**have anything to do with the text. Usually there's something that I have in mind and it goes the complete opposite way, or maybe it just doesn't make sense depending on where they are. Or who they are. **

**Roger's have been scarily workable, though…**

* * *

_Ice – Roger_

Why was he warm? His bed was usually ice-cold in the morning. And was his pillow _breathing?_

Roger blinked open his eyes. No, he was not alone in his bed. The last thing he remembered was falling asleep outside; had someone kidnapped and molested him?

No, Jack wouldn't let that happen…

Had Jack kidnapped and molested him?

Whoever it was shifted. Roger looked into the face of his kidnapper.

Yep. It was Jack. But Roger was definitely in his own bed, at least.

"Jack!" Roger hissed, shaking the other boy's arm. He was suddenly aware of how unclothed the two of them were. They still had shorts on, but neither of them wore a shirt.

_And they'd slept in the same bed. That was almost as bad as the kissing thing Jack always did._

Oh god, if Roger wasn't already going to Hell, this would definitely push him over the edge.

_Mafia – Ralph_

"Ralph. Come with me." Ralph followed Piggy, unsure of what they were doing.

"Do you hate Roger for what he did to you?"

Ralph bit his lip. He wasn't very fond of Roger, but… whatever Piggy was planning couldn't be good. But… maybe it would _be _good, in the end. After all, Piggy couldn't be planning on doing much more than hurting Roger, and Roger had hurt others, _killed _others, so…

"I'll help you," Ralph said. Piggy, not expecting Ralph to agree until Piggy'd explained a little more, blinked.

"That's wonderful. Now, for the next stage of our plan…"

_Competition – Samneric_

"Why don't you two go for a walk? We need to discuss some things."

Sam led the way out of the house. They headed for the edge of the town, passing a small, creepy-looking house.

"Hey! Samneric!"

Both of them jumped. Their names hadn't been blending together since… well, for a long time.

Jack was standing in the doorway of the house, arms crossed over a bare, slightly sunburned chest.

"U-um…" Sam stuttered, taking a step back.

Roger, seemingly no larger than the last time they'd seen him, bounded into sight. "Oh. Twins," he said, yawning.

"What do they want?" Eric hissed. Sam shrugged, wishing more than ever that they hadn't lost their ability to speak to each other telepathically.

"Come with us," Jack said, striding out of the house and grabbing Sam's arm before he could react. "Roger, get the other one. We're going-"

"Not there," Roger said, shaking his head. "River?"

Jack shrugged. "Whatever. Grab the other one."

Sam bit his lip. They were probably going to be pushed in the river now, weren't they?

_Hell – Percival Wemys Madison_

Percival followed his funny nice friend a lot. If he couldn't have the demon, then he'd have the funny nice friend. But the funny nice friend disappeared with the nice Simon all the time, and then Percival was all alone. _And he still couldn't find those pigs. _

_Amnesia – Simon_

Henry had appeared. But he wasn't really Henry; he was just a little boy that had no idea who he was.

Simon had dumped him on Johnny for now. Johnny had died in the fire, like Bill, and he'd throw Henry back into the world of playing.

Because even though Henry had died at about ten years old, he was still obviously a littleun.

_Insomnia – Maurice_

He would still stay up with them. Maurice didn't watch them all day – that was just bordering on creepy – but every night he sat by the pool, watching until they'd fallen asleep.

Last night they'd slept in the same bed.

Maurice had planning on starting a little early, but Piggy and Ralph had taken over the pool. They didn't look like they were planning on leaving any time soon.

_Hidden – Jack Merridew_

"Can we-"

"Go home now?"

Jack shook his head. The four had been sitting by the river almost all day, the only time any of them had left being when Jack had gone to get them some food for lunch. They hadn't had supper.

Roger had been quiet all day. Of course, he was always quiet, but he was even quieter than usual.

Maybe it was because they'd woken up in the same bed. Roger hadn't given his 'it was a mistake speech', but he hadn't talked much.

Maybe it was Maurice's death. That could still be affecting him.

But why wasn't it affecting Jack? It seemed like none of the deaths had affected him for very long. Sure, Roger was fine with Piggy's death and Ralph's death and Simon's death – they were _meant _to die.

"I…" Roger started. They all looked at him. "I think they could go home. Why are they here, anyway?"

Jack had no idea. He bit his lip, glancing at the twins. They had reverted back to their island habits of clutching each other and cowering.

"I don't-" Jack was cut off by an explosion. All four of them looked back at the town.

"Did it-"

"Hit the town?"

"Can't you see the smoke? It obviously did," Jack snapped, biting his lip and glancing at Roger. The other boy let no emotion show.

* * *

**I'll probably have either a Maurice x Roger or Jack x Roger or **_**maybe **_**Roger x Eric oneshot out later today. It depends on what the idea works best with. **


	15. Chapter 15

**This chapter's kinda crappy, I apologize in advance. **

* * *

_Fly – Roger_

He stood on the building, scanning the landscape. Nothing. No people, no animals, just a deserted town.

The explosion had taken the center of the town; though Roger's house hadn't been touched, his mother was nowhere to be found.

The twins hadn't spoken since they found the ruins of their house.

"What do you see?" Jack called up to him.

"Nothing!" Roger yelled back. Maybe there had been some sort of evacuation.

"We found-"

"Someone-"

"He looks familiar-"

"His name's-"

"Robert?"

Roger climbed down from the building. Sure enough, Robert stood between the twins, a long cut on the side of his face. He looked shocked.

"Where are all the other people?" Jack demanded. Robert shrugged.

"I was just – I just woke up and I was alone in my house. And then my house started collapsing."

"There was an explosion," Roger said. "We haven't found anyone else. Or even any animals."

_Prince – Ralph_

"That's everyone except Jack, Roger, Robert, and the twins," Ralph reported. Piggy nodded. Ralph wondered why he'd gotten himself into this, but pushed the thought from his mind. Jack and Roger deserved to die. They deserved to suffer. They could apologize to everyone else. Then everything would be okay; they'd be on this _good _island forever.

Forever and ever and ever.

_Eternal – Samneric_

Their world was falling apart. It was like they were the only living things left on the planet.

"Sam, come with me," Jack said, grabbing the nearest twin's arm. Eric twisted out of his grip and Sam took a step toward him.

"Why?"

"We're going to see if there are any more people. Roger, Eric, and Robert are going to find us food."

_Ignorance – Percival Wemys Madison_

Percival caught a butterfly between his hands and peered in at it, watching the creature struggle in his grip before going limp.

Percival ate it. He still hadn't found those pigs, so he caught bugs. The nice Simon never picked fruit anymore, so he had to find his own food.

He'd seen Johnny and Henry the other day, but instead of building sandcastles with him, the two had run away, screaming. They were probably going to build sandcastles together without him.

He was thirsty. He could go to the pool that his funny nice friend and the nice Simon always went to!

Percival crouched by the pool, closing his eyes o he couldn't see his cracked face. He scooped up some water and raised it to his lips.

As soon as he swallowed, the world began to spin.

_Eyes – Maurice_

"They're always in there. You're the most powerful of us, can't you kick them out?" he asked Simon. Simon shook his head.

"Sorry. But they have to leave sometime. They're usually not there in the morning, why don't you try then?"

_Alien – Jack Merridew_

"I want to go back to Eric," Sam said. Jack rolled his eyes, but nodded. They should head back.

He wouldn't ever admit it, but he kind of missed Roger.

"We found this kid in the grocery store and he won't let go of me," was Roger's greeting. Jack looked closer.

It was Roger's littleun.

* * *

**You know, my plan at the start was to kill someone off. But, no, let's bring someone back from the dead instead! :D **


	16. Chapter 16

**Another cliché down with this chapter! :D**

* * *

_Triumph – Roger_

The dark was overwhelming. They were in the basement of some building – some building that they'd entered because they'd heard a noise, and if there was a noise there had to be something living.

They hadn't even seen any bugs since the explosion.

The littleun had crawled onto his back and latched its arms around Roger's neck, putting a restraint on his air supply. But Roger had learned to ignore the littleun, even though he'd come back from the dead.

In the dark another hand had found his. Roger didn't know whose it was, but he let it grip his hand for a fraction of a second, then jerked it away.

And then the basement was flooded with light. A beam of it had captured one of the twins – Sam? – and was holding the boy hostage.

The boy began to change. His face softened, his eyelashes lengthened. His body was all out of proportion, and then he grew breasts.

He – no, she – dropped to the floor and, in a much higher voice, asked the question they'd all been thinking. "What just happened?"

_Struggle – Ralph_

"Can we turn more of them into girls?" Ralph asked. Piggy rolled his eyes, muttering something about 'childish blond people.' Ralph ignored him. He'd gotten over the trepidations of yesterday, and now he rather enjoyed messing with the living ones.

"We have a bigger problem on our hands. Roger's littleun found a way to live again. We need to figure that out," Piggy said, nodding. Ralph nodded, too, but he wasn't sure why. Piggy continued. "If we can figure that out, we can get revenge easier.

Ralph once again had that feeling that he shouldn't be helping Piggy.

_Incest – Samneric_

After Sam had been turned into a girl, they got out of the basement right away. Eric was more than a little weirded out. Sam still acted the same, but… he was a _girl _now. A _girl. _

Sam grabbed Eric's hand in the exact same way that she had when they were both boys, but Eric flushed anyway.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

Eric could practically hear the God that controlled this world mutter 'Let's add a disturbing attraction to the twin, now…'

"N-nothing," Eric said. Sam frowned. Eric looked away from her, heat flooding his face again. She was _way _too pretty. "Roger doesn't have enough people bothering him, why don't you freak him out and hold his hand?"

When Sam moved away, Eric let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

_Words – Percival Wemys Madison_

Percival glared at the girl-who-used-to-be-a-boy. She was stealing the demon! She was breaking the family!

The family was the demon, the fire-headed one, and him. There wasn't any room for any _girls. _He struggled to put his thoughts into words.

"Go away," he managed to whisper. "We don't want you."

_Goodbye – Simon_

"They're gone! You can check up on your friends now!" Simon said, bursting through the bushes. Maurice, who had been bothering the littleuns, jumped to his feet.

"I'm kind of thirsty. Do you think the water in that pool is good to drink?"

Simon bit his lip. You generally shouldn't mess with supernatural stuff – especially not _drink _it – but… no harm in trying, right? They were already dead.

"Why not?" Simon said, leading the older boy to the pool. Before asking to see his friends, Maurice completely submerged his head in the water, using probably the least effective way to get a drink.

And then he disappeared.

_Hello – Maurice_

Maurice landed in the middle of a random group of people. After looking around, however, he realized that the group wasn't so random. There was Robert, one of the twins, Jack, Roger, Roger's dead littleun, and some random girl.

Hold on, Roger's dead littleun?

"So, um… hey," Maurice said, waving at the stares.

_Secrets – Jack Merridew_

"Roger?" Roger looked up, and Jack swallowed. "I need to talk to you."

The two left the others, picking their way around the twins and only just avoiding waking up Roger's littleun.

They sat down outside, watching the stars as they always did. "So, what?" Roger asked.

"Why does everyone like you? You kill people, you torture people, and I liked you first!" Jack was acting extremely childish at the moment, but he didn't care. Roger blinked.

"Why does – it's only Sam or Eric or whichever one's the girl-"

"And Maurice has liked you forever, and I don't know what that littleun's thinking-"

Roger was up now, all five foot four inches of him tense and angry. "Just shut up! You're – it's your fault! If I had it my way, if my _stupid _emotions would fucking listen to me, I'd just ignore this! But you – you –"

Now Jack was up, too. They stood, inches apart, breathing hard. Jack was angry now as well, though he didn't completely know why. The feeling of wanting to touch Roger came back, but stronger, much stronger than it had ever been before.

Jack kissed Roger and forced him to the ground as he did so, pinning the smaller boy underneath him. Roger twisted in his grip, but Jack held onto him, reveling in the alarm flashing in his friend's eyes. Eventually, Jack, still holding Roger's shoulders into the ground, broke the kiss.

"What the- what the _hell,_" Roger gasped, staring up at Jack. Jack glared down at him. They were frozen for a few more seconds, then Jack kissed him again. The momentary struggle to get free turned into enthusiastic participation and they ended up with Jack on the bottom, with _his _back pinned to the ground. Someone along the way, Jack's shirt had disappeared. Roger discarded his as well, and they continued.

Jack discovered Roger had a thing for biting, and very sharp fingernails. He should've guessed; someone that loved hurting people as much as Roger did would do that sort of thing. Jack had unleashed the animal that Roger had kept buried for the last few years, all teeth and claws and pure energy. While Jack had been able to hold Roger down at the beginning, it was now nearly impossible to move in a way Roger didn't want him to.

Even when Robert walked in on them, apologized, and left, they didn't stop. Jack was tiring, but Roger wasn't.

Jack didn't think it looked like Roger would ever tire.

* * *

**Percival ships Jack x Roger, too.**

**And turning Sam into a girl? Um… yeah… their prompt was 'incest'. I needed something so I could make something out of that that wouldn't be completely random. Incest is weird. Twincest is weirder. Gay twincest is super super weird… so I made Sam a girl and made Eric have weird feelings for was the cliche, by the way. Genderbending!  
**

**And. Um. Jack x Roger's song may have changed from No Matter What to Touchin on My by 3OH!3. At least for this chapter. **


	17. Chapter 17

**This is another one of those short, crappy chapters. **

**But it's not filler, because SOMETHING HAPPENS! :D **

* * *

_Shadows – Roger_

Roger hadn't slept last night. After the… incident with Jack, he'd stayed up, watching the stars alone while Jack went inside to sleep.

Which one had seen them last night? Roger knew that someone had; he'd heard an apology. _But who had it been? _He needed to know who to kill.

Hopefully it wasn't someone who knew how to come back to life. Then everything would just be a waste of time.

Well, nobody was outside. He might as well go back into the house they'd claimed.

Everyone was still right inside the door, apart from Jack, who had stretched out on the stairs. He still hadn't found his shirt. Roger winced as he saw the bruises and scratches and bitemarks littering Jack's skin. Had he really done that? He looked down at his own skin. It was practically unmarked.

Oh god, what would the others say when they saw Jack?

"Sorry again."

Robert. What was he apologizing for? Was he the one –

Roger would kill him.

_Invisible – Ralph_

"Where did Maurice go?" Ralph asked. Simon shifted form foot to foot.

"Well, um… he…" Simon seemed to be struggling for words. Ralph stood waiting, remembering when they were all alive and Simon had had the same problem.

"He's alive, and you know how he did it." Piggy's accusation reached them long before he did, pushing through the bushes. Ralph jumped. He hadn't known Piggy was there.

"N-no…" Simon stuttered, taking a step back. Piggy's face twisted into an ugly expression.

"Tell me!"

_Lie – Samneric_

Sam yawned. She'd been woken by screams, but they were gone now, so she could go back to sleep…

"Sam! Sam, Robert's dead!"

Okay, that was good enough to wake up. Sam sat up, blinking sleep out of her eyes. Roger stood above a dead Robert, holding a bloodied knife. He had a blank look on his face.

"He is dead," Roger said. Robert, apparently not quite dead yet, twitched. Roger whipped the knife down and sunk the blade into the other boy's chest. Robert shuddered and was completely still.

The animal Roger was back.

_Confusion – Percival Wemys Madison_

The demon was back! He wasn't just a shell anymore.

Percival scrambled over half-sleeping twins and to the body. He was going to make his face good again. So he crouched down, dipping his finger in the blood and drawing on his face. Circles and lines and squiggles.

The demon stared down at him. Percival wondered why he wasn't making up his face, too. The fire-headed one joined them.

There were odd bruises on the fire-headed one's neck, and a few on his chest. They looked almost as if someone had bitten him.

Finally the demon painted his face. It was painted just like he always painted it. Percival touched the demon's arm – cautiously, so he didn't get hurt.

"Can we eat it?"

_Machination – Simon_

"Tell us!"

Simon shook his head, pulling his knees to his chest. No, no, this wasn't right _at all. _Ralph… Ralph shouldn't be _doing this_, Ralph was a _good person_. Simon would expect someone like Jack or Roger to try and force secrets out of him, but somewhere along the line Piggy and Ralph had become the bad guys and Jack and Roger the good ones.

"Well, if he won't tell us on his own," Piggy said in a very casual way, as though he were suggesting something for lunch. "We'll have to make him."

_Defeat – Maurice_

Robert was dead. Savagery was back, it seemed. Jack, Roger and his littleun, and even the twins had been pressured to paint their faces.

Maurice had pretended to be asleep the entire time, and by the time he 'woke up', everyone but Roger's littleun had abandoned the body. So now he was the only clean one.

They'd left the body behind. They were going to keep going, see if they could find some life.

"What happens if everyone's gone?" Samneric jumped.

"W-what do you mean?" Eric asked.

"What if we're all alone?"

_Health – Jack Merridew_

"Does this mean you're okay with it?"

Roger looked at him; they'd been walking in silence for at least ten minutes and the question made no sense.

"I mean… the whole…"

Roger understood. "Yeah. I mean, it's not like there's anyone to condemn us."

* * *

**Yay more death? :3**


	18. Chapter 18

**Um, sorry. xP I went to The Avengers. Apart from being awesome, it kind of stopped the fanfictioning process. **

* * *

_Dork – Roger_

The blood didn't feel good on his face anymore, but he kept it there. After all, he had to show that he was still strong. He didn't bother to find a shirt, either. He didn't bother to find a shirt, either.

Jack had, but Roger suspected that had more to do with the marks on his skin than anything, seeing as he'd found a scarf, too. It was summer.

Sam had taken to being a girl with disturbing speed. They'd raided a store, and he – she – had come out wearing a skirt. Sam was a pretty girl. Roger could tell this kind of disturbed Eric.

Oh, and his littleun _still wouldn't leave him alone. _

_Knife – Ralph_

"Piggy, we can't keep doing this," Ralph said. Piggy spun around, anger blazing in his eyes.

"Why not? You said you'd help-"

"I said I'd help with _Roger. _And you know what? While you've been torturing Simon, Roger's killed Robert," Ralph said. The anger in Piggy's eyes was replaced by a cold, controlled fury.

"We need to know-"

"No! Look at him!" Ralph said, pointing at the bruised, bloody Simon. Simon helped his case by blinking up at them through dark green eyes glistening with unshed tears. "When I agreed to help you, I didn't agree to this."

He helped Simon to his feet, allowing the younger boy to lean on him, and then the two began to walk away.

"Wait! I'll let you turn another one into a girl!"

_History – Samneric_

Somehow, they'd all got to telling about their childhoods. Maurice painted a bright picture of chasing butterflies and happiness, Jack dimmed the mood a bit with talk of having to be perfect, Roger's littleun simply repeated his name and address, and then it was their turn.

"There's really nothing to tell-"

"We made all the teachers nearly _batty-"_

"But other than that-"

"It was pretty-"

"Average." They said the last word together and grinned. Now all that was left was Roger, who was staring a head, keeping all emotion out of his face.

"What about you, Roger?" Sam asked after a bit. Roger glared at her and returned to staring at nothing. It was silent, then Jack tried.

"We've all taken a turn."

Roger sighed. "I didn't _have _a childhood."

"Elaborate," Jack ordered. Roger bit his lip.

"I mean, Maurice and his butterfly-chasing stories, Samneric confusing people, even you with your perfectionism… you were all normal kids. You all had time to play, you all were…" Roger trailed off, as if searching for a word. He apparently couldn't think of one, because he didn't say any more.

"So, what did you do?" Maurice could always be trusted to break the silences that often suppressed them.

"They would lock me in my room and force me to study. After studying, I'd do chores." Roger's tone was flat, void of any emotion whatsoever. "They wouldn't let me play and I didn't have any friends. And if my father found me playing, or if I got bad marks on a test…"

Roger didn't speak at all after that.

_Photography – Percival Wemys Madison_

Percival Wemys Madison, The Vicarage, Harcourt St. Anthony, Hants. Percival Wemys Madison, The Vicarage, Harcourt St. Anthony, Hants. Percival Wemys Madison, The Vicarage, Harcourt St. Anthony, Hants. Percival Wemys Madison, The Vicarage-

_Blackmail – Simon_

"Thank you," Simon said. Ralph looked at him. "For saving me back there."

"It's my fault," Ralph said, running a hand through his hair. Simon didn't say anything more; it _was _kind of Ralph's fault, after all.

But he'd never tell Ralph that he thought that. He liked Ralph too much to.

_Crying – Maurice_

They stopped walking a little earlier than they usually did. Roger disappeared right away. Maurice bit down on his lower lip.

He'd gotten over his little crush on Roger _ages _ago, so the caring was only friend-caring. At least, that was what he told himself. It made him happier. And that was Maruice's defining trait; he was happy. He was the charming jerk. The jerk with jokes and teasing.

That's how he'd cheer Roger up – jokes and teasing.

After a bit of searching, he found Roger on the roof, watching a slowly setting sun.

"So, the marks on Jack what I think they are?"

Roger noticeably darkened. "What do you want, Maurice?"

Maurice sat down beside the smaller boy, looking out across the deserted town. "We really are completely alone, aren't we?"

He heard Roger sigh and felt a smirk tug at the corners of his mouth. Roger had always hated it when he changed the subject randomly.

"What do you want?"

"All alone…" Maurice trailed off, completely ignoring Roger's question. Any minute now Roger would get mad and demand an answer.

"_What do you want?"_

Ah, there it was. Maurice smirked, then fell into a serious mood. "Um. Sorry? Not sure how to word this…"

"What are you sorry for?"

"That your life has been horrible," Maurice said. Roger laughed, but it wasn't a good laugh.

"It's not your fault." He'd pulled his knees to his chest, and in the quickly fading light, Maurice swore he could see a tear slowly trickling down the other boy's face.

But he was probably imagining things.

_Puzzle – Jack Merridew_

"Thought you might like this," Maurice said, unceremoniously dumping a sleeping Roger in Jack's arms and stalking to a far corner. Jack stared down at the boy in his arms, wondering what exactly had happened out there.

Maurice had better not molested his Roger. Only Jack got to molest Roger.

* * *

**Once again, sorry for the delay. :P**

**But if you have the chance, see The Avengers. It's awesome.**

**And, also, Roger's past was pretty much stolen from a drawing I saw… you can find it at ask-lotf-roger(dot)tumblr(dot)com.**

**It's awesome.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Oh, look, short and crappy. :P With a plot point. Short and crappy with a purpose! :D**

* * *

_Visit – Roger_

Roger woke up on an island. He wasn't sure what was going on, just that he was lying in his old choir uniform on a beach that looked remarkably like the one on the island.

He'd fallen asleep outside last night, right? Maybe they'd just kept going and didn't want to wake him up and ended up on a beach –

"Roger."

Roger paled. That was Ralph. And though he didn't feel all that bad about killing Ralph, running into a dead guy on a weird island generally wasn't good.

"Wh-why am I here?" Roger asked, cursing himself for stuttering. Ralph just looked at him.

"We need to talk to you."

_Foreign – Ralph_

Ralph, still a little unnerved by Roger's savage paint, led the boy to the clearing where Simon, Bill, and Robert sat.

Roger stopped walking as soon as he saw the clearing, so Ralph had to drag him the rest of the way there.

Ralph went to sit by Simon. Roger stood before them, arms crossed.

"What?" Roger asked. His voice was almost dangerously low. Simon bit his lip.

"You killed us. Well, except Bill-"

"Then why am I here?"

"To make sure Piggy doesn't come in and attack Roger. But, anyway… you're not sorry for what you did."

Roger shook his head. Simon continued.

"You know, this place – when you come here, it shows your soul." Roger shifted. "You've got savage paint. And I bet it won't come off as long as you're here."

_Exchange – Samneric_

"Sam, have you seen Eric?"

Eric was about to say that he was right there, then realized that Maurice had been talking to him. But that made no sense, Sam was a girl now and –

Sam walked over to them, male and still wearing that stupid skirt. "Now you're a girl," he said. Eric sighed.

What sick person would do that sort of thing?

_Horror – Percival Wemys Madison_

The demon wasn't waking up. The demon _wasn't waking up_, and nobody else was even the least bit worried.

"He's just sleeping."

"He usually sleeps pretty hard, when he does sleep."

"This is the first time he's had a proper rest in days, leave him alone."

Maybe his demon was in the island place. Percival should meet him there.

_Force – Simon_

"Did you really have to switch them?" Roger asked. "It's going to be-"

"Shut up," Ralph said. "And go home."

With a wave of Ralph's hand, Roger was gone. Simon blinked. Where had Ralph learned _that?_

Ralph saw Simon watching him and shrugged. "What? Just something Piggy taught me."

_Justice – Maurice_

As soon as Roger woke, Maurice attacked him with questions. "Why were you sleeping so long? What's up with you? Are you aware your littleun killed himself?"

Roger looked confused, so Maurice let up on the questions. "Your littleun killed himself."

Roger still looked a bit confused, so Maurice sighed and explained.

"Nobody could wake you up. So he killed himself."

_World – Jack Merridew_

They found themselves alone again. Jack, memories still fresh from the last time they'd been with just each other, felt a little awkward.

"He's died twice. And both times it was my fault," Roger said, breaking the silence. Jack shrugged, putting on a façade of pure apathy.

"Who cares?"

He got a small smile for that. Encouraged by an emotion from a generally emotionless face, Jack continued.

"I mean, why does it matter if they die? We don't need them. We don't need anyone except each other. We don't need Samneric or Maurice."

An idea, a _perfect _idea flashed through Jack's mind.

"Let's run away."


	20. Chapter 20

**And here we go again. :3 This one's kind of short, too… not super-crappy, though… I think… eh, whatever, just read it. xP**

**Once again, we've got a prompt in here that most definitely does not match up with the text. **

**You'll understand when you see it. **

* * *

_Temptation – Roger_

"They're still asleep?"

Roger nodded, looking back at the other three one last time. They were doing it. They were leaving; they were going to be free of Maurice and Samneric.

Why hadn't they thought to do this earlier?

"Got the knife?"

Roger nodded again, wishing that Jack hadn't lost his knife. No matter, though, they could always steal one from some place. It wouldn't even really be stealing, seeing as the world was empty.

There he was, worried about stealing with all the things he'd done. How much of an idiot was he?

"Coming?"

_Homework – Ralph_

"Teach me how to appear in the regular world."

Simon bit his lip. "I don't know how well it'll work out… I mean, so far only me 'n Piggy – and Bill for a bit – have been able to-"

"But I can turn them into girls!"

_Taste – Samneric _

"They're gone."

"Really-"

"We hadn't-"

"Noticed from the-"

"Message."

One of the deserters had written a message in something that looked suspiciously like blood.

_**We're leaving. Bye.**_

"That's Roger's handwriting," Maurice said, nodding. Sam rolled his eyes. Why did it matter whose handwriting it was? Either way, Jack and Roger were gone.

He wasn't quite sure if that was good or bad.

_Lists – Percival Wemys Madison_

He was back to looking for his demon-friends. The true demon hadn't been here after all.

And the demon-friends were nowhere to be found.

_Reason – Simon_

Percival was starting to scurry around, terrifying the other littleuns again. It was just like the first time he died, except this time the death scar wasn't as dramatic. Just a stab wound through the neck; very similar to Robert's.

But that didn't matter to Simon. Ralph was good again. Ralph was good again and all was well.

_Bath – Maurice_

Why had they left _him? _He could understand them leaving the twins behind, but… hadn't he been their friend?

…_Pregnancy – Jack Merridew_

"We should stop for the night," Jack said. Roger glanced at him and shrugged. Jack glanced around the street they were currently on. The city was huge; even after a day of walking – true, they'd circled around and taken weird turns to make sure they couldn't be followed – they hadn't even reached the edge.

There was a grocery to their left. That would be a good place to stay, there was food and shelter in one place. Roger seemed to have the same idea; tugging on Jack's sleeve and pointing.

"Yeah, let's stay there," Jack said, nodding. The door was unlocked, but the inside of the store was completely ransacked. They hadn't been there before.

There was someone in this empty world besides them.

* * *

**I thought up another Jack x Roger song! :D Super Psycho Love by Simon Curtis. [And though I'm not a Jalph fan, Diablo by the same person fits Jalph pretty well…]**


	21. Chapter 21

**By the way, yesterday I posted the first chapter of a movie parody for the 1963 version of this, if you're interested.**

**Immature humor, though… but other than that, hey, it's not extremely suckish.**

* * *

_Traffic – Roger_

Roger yawned and rubbed his eyes. He'd been up all night, making sure nobody showed up. Nobody had, thank god, but they were going to be walking all day anyway. They needed to get as far away from the others as they could. They couldn't let the others catch up.

As Roger was walking past one of the few shelves left standing, something grabbed him and pulled him into a storage room.

It was dark. Roger had no idea what was going on. So he twisted, kicking until his foot connected with something.

"Dammit Roger!"

Oops. Jack. Roger fumbled for the light, and turning it on revealed a Jack kneeling on the floor, rubbing his leg.

"Sorry."

Jack rolled his eyes, and they both froze when they heard a crash. Roger turned the light back off, and they stood, frozen.

Someone else was in the grocery.

_Language – Ralph_

Now one of the twins was with them. It had been the last one to turn into a girl – but it was a boy.

Obviously, Eric was a boy in his soul…

Ralph welcomed the twin with open arms, of course, but there was something off about the boy.

_Swimming – Sam__neric_

They'd just gone swimming. That's all. It had even been a pool, not a river or something. And Eric had drowned.

Sam wasn't sure what was going on, and he didn't care. He didn't care if the world came down around him; he just wanted his brother back.

That's all he was asking for. It wasn't a lot, was it? Maurice had come back from the dead, Percival had come back from the dead. Why couldn't Eric, too?

_Disaster – Percival Wemys Madison_

There they were. There were his demon-friends. They were at Castle Rock, just like they'd been the last time. They were standing kinda like when they'd killed the fat one – the pig. Except neither the demon nor the fire-headed one were there.

The big rock was, though! Ignoring his fear of heights, Percival scrambled up to the big rock that the demon had cleverly used to kill the pig.

He could wait for a pig, and then kill it with a rock!

Yes, that's what he'd do.

Kill the pig.

Cut her throat.

Spill her blood.

_Sparkle – Simon_

The heat was almost unbearable. Simon lay in the grass, hoping the shade would take away some of the heat. His skin gleamed with sweat, and his eyes were bright green in a sea of brown.

Ralph appeared, bending over so his face was just a foot or so above Simon's. Simon flushed and sat up, brushing hair out of his face.

"Hi," Ralph said, sitting beside Simon. They sat underneath one of the most magnificent trees on the island, tall and shady and bearing the best fruit.

Simon murmured a greeting as well and they sat in silence until Ralph brought up why he had really come.

"Have you seen Piggy anywhere lately?"

Simon, more than a little disappointed that Ralph had a reason to want to talk to him, shook his head. Heat flooded his face again and he looked away.

Ralph, as oblivious as ever, didn't notice.

_Precious – Maurice_

He'd been looking all over for them, dragging a shocked Sam behind him. He stopped in front of a grocery with the front door slightly cracked open.

"They must be in there!" Maurice said, hoping that they actually were, unlike the last thirty places.

He didn't know why he bothered talking. It was just like talking to himself, really.

_Laughter – Jack Merridew_

"We can probably get out of here now," Roger said, opening the door of the storage room. Jack rolled his eyes, pulling the door shut. The brief sliver of light was destroyed. "Wh-what…"

Jack bit his lip. Roger'd lost the confidence he'd had during the last time they'd… done this. Very well. He'd have to drag it out of him.

Completely guessing on where Roger was, Jack attacked him with his mouth.

"Ow! My eye!"

Oops. After a few more mess-ups, their lips found each other's and they kissed. Jack didn't rush it, savoring the moment –

And then the door flew open. Roger let out a startled yelp as they crashed against the floor, landing at a pair of familiar feet.

They heard a snort of laughter. Jack lifted himself off Roger and looked up. It was Maurice.

"Sorry-" more laughing "It's just- I get why you left us-"

"Eric's dead."

They all looked in disbelief at Sam. Maurice's laughter left him and he sobered completely, lips pressing together in a thin line.

"Yeah. Eric's dead. Well, you can go back to whatever you were doing before."

* * *

**:3 I hope you enjoyed.**


	22. Chapter 22

**I swear, these keep getting shorter and shorter. :/**

* * *

_Instance – Roger_

"You should get some sleep."

Roger looked up. Maurice. The other boy looked slightly worried, an expression that seemed out of place on his normally cheerful face. Roger shook his head.

"I'm fine."

In truth, he was tired, not having slept last night or the night before. But that didn't matter; he needed to stay awake during the day and stand guard during the night.

Maurice rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Sure. Oh, and please don't kill me."

"Why would I – oh," Roger said, remembering Ralph and Robert. Well, Maurice… Maurice was different somehow.

He might have to kill Sam. But that would be nice to him, right? Then he'd get to join his brother.

"I won't kill you. Probably."

_Rape – Ralph_

"Do you think Piggy had something to do with Eric's death?"

Simon shrugged, and Ralph sighed. Simon was being weird lately. Ralph didn't know why, but –

Simon had just kissed him. Ralph stared at the younger boy, who blushed and ran away.

Okay. That was weird.

_Silence – Sam_

It hadn't been a dream. Eric, his better half, was gone. Now it was just Sam. And that was _wrong. _He hadn't really liked the fact that people treated them like one person, but Samneric was better than just Sam.

_Stars – Percival Wemys Madison_

He jerked awake, pushing himself off of the ground. He shouldn't fall asleep. What if the pig showed up and he was asleep? Then he wouldn't be able to kill it with the rock.

And Percival knew that if he didn't kill the pig, nothing would ever be right again.

_Finale – Simon_

He was so _stupid. _He might as well join Percival, he was such an idiot.

Not that Percival was an idiot; he was just a confused littleun. A confused, savage littleun.

But why had Simon _done that? _It was so _stupid_ of him, just a stupid impulse…

_Ice cream – Maurice_

Once again, it fell on him to provide happiness to their otherwise gloomy group. Jack was moody, Roger was _never _happy, and Sam was understandably depressed.

Maybe if he found them something nice to eat - something sweet – everybody'd cheer up.

After a while of searching, Maurice found a bucket of ice cream. He lugged it back over to the others and dropped it between Jack and Roger.

Everyone looked at him.

"Ice cream!" Maurice cheered.

"I don't like-"

"Shut up and eat it."

"You forgot spoons."

"Use your hands."

"I don't-"

Maurice ended the argument by chucking a spoon at Roger. The dark boy caught it, blinking.

"I didn't forget spoons."

_Theme Park – Jack Merridew_

After the bucket of ice cream had been diminished – mostly thanks to Maurice – Roger took his usual spot just outside the door. This time, however, Jack joined him.

"If you're going to tell me to go to sleep – oh, it's you," Roger said, looking up at Jack. Jack sat down beside him, and they watched the sun set in silence.

"First star," Jack said, pointing.

"Make a wish, then."

* * *

**:3 I hope you enjoyed this. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Yay for not (very) short and (very) crappy! :D**

* * *

_Nostalgia – Roger_

_On impulse, Roger turned around and punched the older boy in the face. The boy, who had just bumped into Roger by accident, staggered back, bringing a hand to his face. _

_The boy was a few years older than Roger, and quite a bit taller. Roger wondered how he'd been able to hit him that easily. The boy was making a move to retaliate, but then an oh so important authority figure turned the corner._

"What _is going on here?"_

"_He hit me Sir. And I didn't even do anything."_

_Roger stared straight ahead, not letting a single emotion escape. The authority figure looked skeptically at Roger. At first glance, the boy didn't look much of a threat. Small, dark-complexioned, skinny…_

_The authority figure dismissed the older boy and faced Roger completely. "Did you hit him?"_

_Roger nodded._

"_Not even going to try to deny it?"_

_Roger shook his head._

"_Well, at least you're honest…" the man muttered. "Anyway. Due to unforeseen circumstances, two boys in my choir have had to drop out. You look like you have plenty of time on your hands; why not try out?"_

_Roger scowled, but nodded. _

_The next night he was standing with a small group of choir hopefuls. He felt very out of place. _

_When it was his turn, he let no emotion seep into his voice. He stared at the back wall. It wasn't as good as Jack Merridew, the one who could sing High C, but it was fairly OK._

_He was surprised when he, along with a boy called Simon, was picked. _

_Head boy and chapter chorister Jack Merridew walked up to him. Simon was… well, Simon had fainted and was somewhere else. Roger wasn't quite sure where. _

"_You are?"_

"_Roger."_

_Jack Merridew nodded. "I'm-"_

"_Jack Merridew," Roger blurted out, flushing. Jack Merridew blinked._

"_Um. Yes. Well. Go over to Maurice, he'll introduce you and tell you all you need to know."_

_Anxiety – Ralph_

That kiss thing yesterday _had _been weird. But what was even weirder was the fact that Simon hadn't reappeared.

Either Piggy had caught him or he was too embarrassed to come back.

Neither possibility was good.

_Stress – Sam_

"_Don't worry, it will just be like a little trip."_

_They looked at each other. Never before had they had parents wish them off for 'a little trip.' But maybe this one was just going to be for a long time. _

"_Don't lose each other! Whatever happens, stick together!"_

_Ghost – Percival Wemys Madison_

He was hungry. Maybe he could leave his post for a little bit to get some fruit. There weren't many bugs up by the demon's rock, and the ones there were were very hard to catch.

So Percival scrambled down from the cliff, going slow so he wouldn't slip and fall. He didn't want _his _brains scattered about on the rocks.

_Crush – Simon_

He hadn't gone back to Ralph yet. He wasn't sure if he'd ever go back. He still couldn't believe he'd done that. He'd _kissed_ Ralph.

There was most definitely something wrong with him.

_Beast – Maurice_

"Did you hear that?" Maurice asked Roger. Roger jumped and shook his head, trying and failing to suppress a yawn. There it was again, a long, more than slightly terrifying roar.

This time Roger heard. The dark boy jumped to his feet. "Where's Jack?"

Maurice shrugged, getting to his feet as well. Roger swore and took off, eventually coming back with Jack and Simon.

Something – probably the thing that had been _roaring – _crashed through the far wall of the grocery.

"Are you ready?"

That hadn't been any of them speaking. No, it sounded more like a… like a voice-over type thing.

"You thought you could kill the beast! Well, here it comes!"

Maurice kept his eyes on the far side of the grocery. He couldn't quite see what, but there was something crashing about.

"I'm fair, though. I'll give you spears. And Jack, you can have your knife. And take your savage paint while you're at it!"

Maurice was actually quite surprised when the voice didn't take away their clothes. He stared at the spear in his hands – wooden and horribly sharpened, just like on the island. He tensed as the beast came closer.

It was terrifyingly huge, with scales and a pig's head. The tail was long and spiked, and the feet were almost like monkey feet.

Maurice stood frozen. They were all going to die. They were all going to die, unless…

"Sam. Sam, run," Maurice said, tightening his grip on the spear.

"Jack, you – you too," Roger added. "But give me your knife first."

They looked like they wanted to argue – well, Jack did and Sam looked completely apathetic – but after a few moments Jack pressed his knife into Roger's hand, grabbed Sam's wrist, and ran.

The beast moved to go after them, but Roger stepped in its path, brandishing his spear. The beast swatted him aside with incredibly force, sending him flying into a wall at the other end of the store. Maurice swallowed and gripped the spear tighter.

He wasn't sure how he was going to do this. But if he was as straightforward as Roger he'd probably get eaten.

So he edged around the beast, avoiding the claws that tipped the monkey-feet. With a yell, he charged the beast, sinking the spear into its side.

_Ugliness – Jack Merridew_

Jack couldn't bear to be far from the grocery. He heard crashes and yells and winced, looking at Sam. Still didn't care.

There was one final scream – one that sounded eerily close to a pig's squeal – and then Maurice exited, Roger leaning heavily on him.

"Sorry… your knife… stuck…" Roger collapsed, and Jack's eyes widened.

"Is he okay?" Jack asked, looking at the blood. Maurice shrugged.

"I think so. Sleep deprivation, getting flung into a wall, and fighting the beast almost single handed could do that."

Maurice was nearly unscathed.

* * *

**Review. :3**


	24. Chapter 24

**Short chapter is short.**

* * *

_Mask – Roger_

When he woke up, the sun was just rising. He was outside, for some reason; if he'd been injured, shouldn't he be inside? His injuries did seem fine at the moment, however… it must have just been a scratch. And possibly a concussion.

He remembered fighting the beast and Maurice just _standing _there. He remembered having to lean on Maurice to walk. He remembered being angry at Jack and Sam for not running further.

He didn't remember anything after that.

His face felt weird, like he'd left savage paint on overnight.

He probably had. He didn't remember waking up to wash it off, and if one of the others had taken the time to wash savage paint off of _his _face, he would be severely freaked out.

_Sacrifice – Ralph_

For not the first time since he'd come there, Ralph wondered if you could die in this world. Nobody grew, but they ate and slept, so it was possible.

Possible enough that he wouldn't try it. That would just be stupid.

Almost all of them were dead. Just Roger, Jack, Sam, and Maurice were left.

He wondered when they would die.

_Wish – Sam_

"Will you kill me?" he whispered. Roger looked at him. "Please."

"I… have never had that request before," Roger mused. He stood up, grabbing Jack's knife. "All right. Let's do this."

"You can't just-"

"He asked."

_Bite – Percival Wemys Madison_

Bugs had taken over his place by the rock. They buzzed around and bit him, and they weren't even big enough to eat.

He slapped another one away, clawing at the bump it left. That itched.

_Sunshine – Simon_

As odd as it sounded, the day got better when Sam arrived. Eric stopped moping around, for one. And Sam was a fun person to have around, for the most part.

But after Sam told them of the beast everything darkened.

_Idiot – Maurice_

It was just them again.

Maurice wondered if he was an idiot for not leaving them alone. He figured that, as soon as he left – or even went to use the bathroom or something – they'd be all over each other.

Maybe he was still a little jealous.

He was an idiot, wasn't he? Nobody sane would like Roger.

_Drug – Jack Merridew_

"Me and Roger will keep watch," he decided, ignoring Maurice's not-too-subtle eye-roll. Roger rolled his eyes, too.

As soon as they were out of seeing and hearing range of Maurice, Jack turned on Roger, who took a nervous step backward.

"Um-"

Jack pinned him against an abandoned car, attacking the younger boy's mouth with his. Roger tensed, flat against the car.

Jack's tongue flicked against Roger's lips, demanding entry. Despite his initial hesitation, Roger complied, finally not freaking out about the whole thing.

While Jack's tongue explored Roger's mouth, his hands went on a little expedition of their own. They started at Roger's face, innocently caressing the other boy's cheek. Then they moved down, stopping for a brief moment under his shirt and lying to rest on his hips.

At this time Roger began to respond. He leaned further toward Jack and less on the car. His hands moved from balled fists at his side to tangle themselves in Jack's too-long hair.

They broke for air, faces mere centimeters apart. No words were spoken, just blue eyes on brown. And then they continued.

* * *

**Somehow I feel like I cheated you people for not making Jack's bit longer…**

**But, whatever. I wanted to get a chapter out today; I've been busy the last few and just wanted something to show.**

**/new jack x roger song, super psycho love by simon curtis**


	25. Chapter 25

**Okay, so this will now be updated every other day, just so I have time for some original work type stuff… um, but, anyway, on with the story. :3**

* * *

_Teenagers – Roger_

Roger sat up, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. Jack was a few inches away, sleeping on his stomach. Maurice was nowhere to be seen.

Memories of the night before flooded into Roger's mind and he flushed, glancing at Jack again. Oops. He'd sworn to himself that he'd never encourage Jack's fascination for touching him, but, once again, he'd succumbed to the beast.

He decided to go find Maurice while Jack was sleeping. He knew from experience that Jack was an extremely heavy sleeper and wasn't going to wake up until the sun burned half the skin off his back.

_Lullaby – Ralph_

"I don't _want _to play with Henry anymore! He's stupid and can't even make a proper sandcastle!"

Ralph sighed and looked down at the angry littleun. Said littleun blew blond hair out of his eyes and continued glaring.

"But then who would you play with?" Ralph asked. The littleun – Johnny, Ralph remembered – looked at the ground, then back at Ralph.

"Would you play with me?"

_Pirate – Samneric_

They were together again. They were together again and nothing anybody did could change that.

They'd decided to stick by Ralph for the time being. Ralph and whichever littleun decided that Ralph was their new 'best friend.' At the moment that was Johnny, a littleun that seemed almost like a mini-Ralph.

Eventually, Ralph stood up, brushing sand off of his legs. "I'm going to go look for Simon. Do you two think you could play with Johnny?"

They nodded and kneeled in the sand by the littleun.

_Possessed – Percival Wemys Madison_

He was tired. And hungry. And lonely. Nobody ever came over where he was, and when they did, they glanced up at him before he could push the rock on them or even say hi.

_Letters – Simon_

Simon was lying under his favorite tree when Ralph found him. He didn't notice Ralph at first, too focused on staring up at the leaves. But he did notice when Ralph laid down beside him.

"Hi," Ralph said. Simon murmured his own greeting and continued to look at the leaves. They laid like that for a while, until Ralph spoke again.

"Are you… um… okay?"

"I'm fine. Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

_Fairy Tale – Maurice_

After writing Jack a note saying that they'd be looking for food and stuff all day, Maurice and Roger had headed out. Now they were heading back, arms laden with food.

The entire day had felt like a fairy tale. Except neither of them was a princess.

Maurice was briefly entertained by the idea of Roger in a big, poofy princess dress.

Weirdly enough, Jack was in the exact same position as he had been when they'd left. As they got closer, Maurice noticed a large hole in the middle of his back.

Roger dropped the food and ran to Jack, turning him over and staring into the dead blue eyes. He swallowed, shaking.

Maurice curled his arms around Roger and tried to lug him away. Roger was not happy with this and tried twisting away, kicking, elbowing, screaming, and biting. Maurice held tight, though, and dragged the other boy away from the dead Jack as quickly as he could.

_Strength – Jack Merridew _

He was dead. The only ones left were Maurice and Roger. Oh, and he was _dead._

He walked down the beach, trying to figure out why, exactly, he was back on the island.

Just in front of him Samneric and a random littleun were building sandcastles. "Hey!" he called. Samneric looked up as one.

"What, Jack?"

* * *

**Hm, a bit short…**


	26. Chapter 26

**Ah, I knew this was supposed to be out yesterday, but I had no time. **

**/was home all alone yesterday**

* * *

_What If… - Roger_

He woke up still tangled in Maurice's arms. He pushed himself free, sitting up and yawning.

Why had-

Jack was dead.

The entire emotional impact of it hit him right there, and before he knew it he was fighting silent tears. He curled his hands into fists, trying to use the pain to combat the weakness.

It didn't work.

Maurice sat u then, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. "Woah," was all he said, swallowing and looking completely unsure of what to do.

_Inbetween – Ralph_

He'd been given the task of finding Piggy. He didn't know what he was going to do when he found him – he didn't think Simon knew, either – but he was looking anyway.

Against his better judgment, he went toward Castle Rock. Roger's demonic littleun was up sleeping by the boulder that had killed Piggy.

Ralph slipped past quietly, not knowing what the consequences for waking the littleun could be. Once he was far enough away – out of the rock's path – he started calling for Piggy.

_Pieces – Samneric_

Simon had shown them the pool, and they'd spent the morning watching Maurice and Roger. It was actually quite entertaining.

Roger was quite sad about Jack's death. Maurice was trying and failing to comfort him.

_Choices – Percival Wemys Madison_

He hadn't actually been asleep when the fair one had passed by. He'd been getting ready to push the rock, but something told him not to. He didn't know if he was crazy, or if someone was guiding him from above… but he saved the rock for another day.

_Alive – Simon_

Only two were left alive, one of which had died before.

Simon briefly wondered if he should show Jack the pool. Of course, when _he'd _tried to live again, it hadn't worked. There was no point in disappointing the redhead.

_Home – Maurice_

Maurice actually did pay attention to people, especially people that he was in love with – um, people who were his friends. For example, Roger was slightly OCD about odd numbers – if he was saying reasons for something, he'd say three, five, seven, et cetera. If he was eating toast, he'd eat one or three pieces. If he was reading a book, he'd always stop at an odd chapter.

Roger also couldn't stand spicy food. He liked sweet foods and salty foods, not necessarily at the same time.

Oh, and Roger also hated it when people knew too much about him.

_Nobody – Jack Merridew_

"He's got nobody," Jack realized at last, saying the words out loud. Luckily, no-one was about to hear his insanity. "He's all alone down there."

* * *

**/jack has no faith in maurice**

**Oh, and Maurice x Roger song? What If by SafetySuit. **

**Yeah.**

**Listen to it. **

**Please?**


	27. Chapter 27

**We're nearing the end. /le gasp**

* * *

_Identity – Roger_

"Why are we still alive?" Roger wondered out loud. Maurice jumped, glancing at him. Roger continued. "I mean, we're the last people on earth-"

He was cut off by a roar. He grabbed Jack's knife and stood up. Maurice did as well, looking very worried and un-Maurice-like.

"Look, Roger-"

"Shh! The beast is coming," Roger hissed. "I'm sure of it."

"But, if we die-"

"If we die we'll see each other anyway, so it doesn't matter."

It was silent after that, Roger concentrating on where the noise could be coming from. That is, until Maurice started talking again.

"Roger-"

"Would you shut up? I'm trying to listen!" Roger snapped. Maurice's eyes narrowed a fraction.

"No! No, you listen to me!" He paused, as though waiting for Roger to interrupt. Roger, too shocked to do much other than stand and stare, listened. "I can't tell you when we die, because then Jack will be there and you won't listen to me at all."

The roar was heard again. Roger bit his lip and Maurice continued.

"What I'm trying to say is… is… I…" he was stumbling over his words. That annoyed Roger more than it should have. This was _Maurice_, he shouldn't be having a hard time speaking his mind.

Maurice was just standing there, chewing on his lower lip, looking extremely indecisive. "Just spit it out se can get on with life!" Roger said, exasperated. "Or death, whatever we're doing!"

Maurice mumbled something unintelligible under his breath.

"What?"

"I think I'm in love with you!" Maurice yelled. Roger took a step back. No, he couldn't deal with this. Jack just liked to touch him. Maurice was in _love_ with him.

Why him?

Maurice, regaining his old confidence at probably the worst moment, ever, darted forward, kissed Roger on the mouth, then turned. "Let's kill a beast!"

_Corruption – Ralph_

"Simon!"

Ralph had just been wandering through trees, bashing into bashes and hoping to find a familiar face. And there was Simon, staring at a pig's head on a stick.

That wasn't Simon. And this was the clearing with the pool; where was the pool?

He was unable to do anything but watch as not-Simon and the dead pig's head stared at each other. Simon's nose was bleeding.

When not-Simon fainted, the spell was broken. Ralph was alone in the pool-clearing. He dropped to his knees, burying his head in his hands.

A familiar voice interrupted him. "Ralph?"

He looked up into the cracked face of Piggy.

_Innocence – Samneric_

They'd escaped the littleuns by leaving first thing in the morning. Ralph had been gone for a while; that was their original intention – to find him. But now they'd decided to have a tree-climbing competition.

"You take that one," Sam said, not even having to point. Eric scrambled to his designated tree, and, with some unheard signal, began to climb.

Sam's tree was easier, that was an obviously seen fact. He had more branches and easily swung himself to the top. But then again, Eric had always been better at climbing trees. He moved himself to the tom with ease, matching Sam's speed.

As usual, it was a tie. Sam rolled his eyes, and Eric mirrored his expression.

"Next time we should try the same tree."

_Gift – Percival Wemys Madison_

He jerked awake. He'd fallen asleep _again. _How was he supposed to kill the pig if he kept falling asleep? Maybe he was just too hungry.

He sighed and leaned against the rock, watching for bugs. Would the pig ever come?

_Loneliness – Simon_

He was alone again, of course. It was like he was always, always alone. He'd thought he'd found a friend in Ralph, but then he'd gone and ruined it.

He made his way through the creepers and low-hanging branches, eventually coming upon the twins. They grinned identical grins at him.

"Hullo Simon!" they chorused. Simon nodded, part of him wanting to stay and talk, part of him wanting to continue with just himself.

_Sports – Maurice_

Maurice rolled out of the way of the beast's tail, breathing hard. Roger was creeping up on the thing while he was the bait. Yeah. Um, he wasn't too happy about this development, but he wasn't going to argue with Roger.

He got to his feet, pushing hair out of his eyes. The beast was fully focused on him, tusks glittering in the fading light.

His gaze flickered to Roger for a moment. The shorter boy was gripping Jack's knife tightly, taking a tentative step under the beast.

Maurice swallowed and took a step toward the beast, unsure of how he was supposed to be distracting the thing.

It swung a paw-hand-claw-thing at him and he barely avoided being cut, ducking. Unfortunately, the largest claw caught the back of his shirt and he went flying.

The last thing he heard was Roger's scream.

_Zombie – Jack Merridew_

He'd been sitting on the beach feeling sorry for himself when it happened. Maurice and Roger appeared, one after the other. Roger first with a crack on the side of his head – a crack that a little adjusting of his hair would fix – then Maurice with a wound very close to Jack's.

The first thing Jack did was punch Maurice in the face. Not bothering to see the boy's reaction, he turned to Roger.

Unable to stop himself, he kissed the shorter boy. Roger wriggled away, and glared at the littleuns that had been watching, all of them gaping. They ran as soon as Roger's gaze landed on them.

* * *

**Yeah, things are going to start wrapping up soon. **

**/we may get a few more jack x roger scenes before that, though. **


	28. Chapter 28

**Sorry for this taking so long. Cx I was at BAIT camp – it's all technology-ish. And I meant to bring the notebook I write this in along… but I grabbed the wrong notebook. :P Yeah. I got there, looked in the notebook, and facepalmed. **

**I hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

_Future – Roger_

It was actually kind of nice, being dead. Him, Jack, and Maurice had taken over the camp – God knew where Ralph was. Simon was nowhere to be seen, either.

The littleuns acted odd, though. They went through their normal routine, but none of them seemed to have any personality at all.

It was also incredibly odd when the three of them woke up to the littleuns in a circle around them.

"What, exactly, are you doing?" Jack asked. The littlens didn't answer, only taking a step forward. The moved in exactly the same way, as though they were on entity.

Maurice sat up, yawning. "What's goin' on?" he asked. Roger shrugged, keeping his eyes on the littleuns. His littleun wasn't there.

Jack stood up, and a few of the littleuns rushed forward to push him back down. Roger intervened shoving the littleuns away. Maurice stood up as well, yawning again.

And then the littleuns attacked. There were so many of them; definitely more than there had been on the island. They were little, so easy to knock away, _but they kept coming back. _It was like nothing affected them.

And then Maurice was pushing Jack and Roger away. "Get out of here!" he yelled.

Roger grabbed Jack's hand and ran.

_Destruction – Ralph_

He'd met up with Bill and Robert yesterday. When not savages they were actually fairly nice.

At the moment, the three of them were making their way through the trees, laughing and joking, when they came across a cave. "Wanna check it out?" Ralph suggested. Bill shrugged. Robert bit his lip.

"I don't know… I mean, who knows what could be in there?" he said meekly. Bill rolled his eyes and grabbed the younger boy's hand.

"Come on," he said, sighing. Ralph followed the two. As soon as he was fully inside, something slammed down, successfully locking them in. Bill swore. Robert whimpered and found Ralph's hand as well.

"What do we do now?" Robert asked. Ralph swallowed.

"Keep going, I guess. Bill, can you start walking?"

"Whatever."

They started moving. It seemed as though they walked for ages, before finally coming across a large circular room with flickering torches on the walls. Ralph swallowed and let go of Robert's hand. Robert shrunk into Bill.

The room was filled with littleuns.

_Arrogance – Samneric_

"Come on-"

"It'll be fine-"

"You've never hunted a pig before!"

Bit by bit, they convinced Simon to try and hunt with them. Eventually he agreed, and the three painted their faces, found some sharpened sticks and a knife that looked a lot like Jack's, and were off.

Sam was in the lead, with Eric just a step behind and Simon lagging. In a few moments, they came across a small pig – exactly the size that they could handle. With a yell, Sam ran for it, not noticing the thing lurking in the shadows.

"Sam!" Eric shouted as the large, pig-like thing rammed into Sam and carried him away. Eric could only stare after them, eyes wide.

Simon appeared then, breathing hard. "Where's… Sam?" he asked.

And then the tears started.

_Drowning – Percival Wemys Madison_

It would be soon now. He would be able to kill the pig soon. The demon-people had rejoined him, dancing and singing and beckoning to him to joint hem, but he told them that he had to wait for the pig.

He patted the lever that he would use to get the rock onto the pig. Yes, he could do this. It would work.

He'd heard his demon had come back to the island. He wondered where he was, if that was the case.

_Longing – Simon_

He'd tried everything he could to comfort Eric. But there was simply nothing that could be done. He settled on taking the older boy back to Ralph's camp, wondering at the tipped-over shelters and obviously fought-in sand.

There was one shelter still standing, however. He led Eric over to it, setting him down inside.

Simon briefly wondered where Ralph was.

_Depression – Maurice_

He woke up, rubbing his head. Ouch. That hurt.

He was in a cave, it looked like. The walls bore flickering torches, and he was surrounded by people; mostly littleuns.

The nearest person was Bill. "Where are we?" Maurice asked. The last thing he remembered was holding off the littleuns while Roger and Jack escaped. Damn him and his niceness.

"Cave near the pool-clearing," the fair-haired boy muttered, stretching. "Robert and Ralph are here, too. There's no way out."

Maurice stared at him, blinking in confusion. "Um, what?" he finally asked.

"We're stuck here. What happened to you, anyway?"

Maurice grinned. "Got beat up by a bunch of littleuns. These ones won't attack right?"

"They just kind of sit around and cry."

_Disorientation – Jack Merridew_

They didn't go back to camp that night. Roger protested against going back, and Jack wasn't going to argue, seeing as Roger was most always right.

And has also discarded his shirt. He still wore shorts, but that could be easily fixed. "Are you opposed-" Jack started.

Roger interrupted him. "It was hell without you. I don't care if it's wrong. We're both dead, I don't know what's going on, but, no, I'm not opposed."

Jack grinned, and the two practically attacked each other. Roger's fingernails tore at the skin on his shoulder blades as their mouths met, sucking each other into a long kiss. They, like usual, hadn't started on the ground, but made it there in record time. Roger didn't resist this time, and as a result, Jack didn't even get to play at dominance.

They broke for air, both breathing hard. Their lips met again, this time open. Roger's tongue slipped into his mouth, and another battle began in there. Jack's hands explored Roger's smooth brown flesh as Roger moved his mouth away from Jack's, moving down to his neck. Biting and sucking ensued. Jack sucked in a quick breath, his fingernails digging into Roger's hips.

Somehow they flipped over, Jack on top, his hands on either side of Roger's head. Roger had either tired, was having second thoughts, or was just letting Jack do what he wanted. Jack let his eyes wander for a bit, noting with irritation that the younger boy's shorts were still on.

That would have to change.

* * *

**Yeah… I totally didn't end there because I didn't know what else to put… /awkward excuse is awkward**

**Oh, and I made a Jack x Roger playlist… so, um, here it is, they're fun songs to listen to. A few are cute, and a few are what I write scenes like that last one to. :D**

**With Me – Sum 41**

**Super Psycho Love – Simon Curtis**

**I'm In Love (With a Killer) – Jeffree Star**

**Flesh – Simon Curtis**

**No Matter What – Papa Roach**

**Angel With a Shotgun – The Cab**

**Without You – Three Days Grace**

**The Reason – Hoobastank**

**What If – SafetySuit (Thought this is more of a Roger x Maurice one)**

**But, yeah. I listened to Flesh while writing that last part. It's by far the most effective. **


	29. Chapter 29

**There are two chapters left of this after this on. ONLY TWO. O.O**

**Yeah.**

**I'm as weirded out as you are.**

* * *

_Lunacy – Roger_

He woke up shivering. _Damn, _it was cold. Where was he? Why wasn't he crammed in the shelter with Maurice and Jack?

Roger glanced around. Ah, there was Jack. A stark naked Jack. The events of the past night ran through his mind and he reddened, glancing at Jack once more before limiting his gaze to the ground.

He should find his clothes; that's why he was so cold. Somehow or another they'd moved far from their original spot, and it took Roger quite a long time to even find his shorts. By the time he got back to Jack – he'd dismissed the shirt as a lost cause – the older boy was half-awake, propping himself up on his elbows, blinking sleep out of his eyes.

"Hi," Jack muttered. He looked delightfully disheveled that morning – bruising skin, scratches fading from sight, red hair sticking up everywhere. Roger didn't let his eyes wander below the other boy's mid-torso. He didn't think he'd be able to control himself if he did. He dimly remembered last night's expeditions in that area and flushed again. Jack, ever the oblivious, didn't notice.

Thank God for that.

_Demented – Ralph_

The four biguns gathered near the edge of the group of crying, fatigued littleuns. "You know, I don't think they're real," Maurice remarked. Ralph jumped. "I mean, the littleuns that captured me. They didn't act like real littleuns."

Bill's somber voice broke into their conversation. "Of course, who's to say this isn't just a dream? Or what if we really can get out of this place, we just believe we can't."

Maurice's eyes lit up. In the light of the flickering torches he looked like some sort of demon from the depths of Hell. "That's it!"

Ralph, Bill, and Robert looked at each other. All of their faces spoke the same thing – 'what is this idiot thinking'?

Maurice stood and began to pace. "We can simply gather up the littleuns and march 'm out! Whoever locked us in here has to be something like us; who's to say we can't just leave?"

Ralph glanced at the sniveling littleuns, then back at Maurice. "I don't think we'll make it."

"Then we'll come back for them later! C'mon, let's get outta here."

Bill walked first again, tracing his fingers over the wall until he came to the opening. Ralph was last, taking one last glance at the littleuns before leaving.

_Folklore – Samneric_

Why were they always separated? He didn't know where Sam had gone – though their 'twin sense' was slowly coming back, he felt nothing. Sam was simply gone.

_Bullies – Percival Wemys Madison_

This was getting boring, sitting by the big rock while his demon-friends danced and sang and hunted. He'd tried to join the demon-friends once, but something had held him back. It was really, really annoying.

_Temperance – Simon_

"We're going to look for Sam."

The twin looked up. "What?"

"You're not just going to sit there feeling sorry for yourself. Come on."

_Patience – Maurice_

"Slowly… slowly… oh, whatever," Maurice said, stepping through the metal door. Bill and Robert followed, and Ralph at the end, as always.

Standing before them was a very disheveled-looking pair – none other than Jack and Roger.

"You guys just don't take a break, do you? Best friend's missing? Oh, let's-"

"Maurice, shut up," Roger muttered, glaring. He was red. Jack had apparently decided to ignore Maurice's existence. That was lovely.

_Kindness – Jack Merridew_

"You don't take a hint, do you?"

Jack unconsciously grabbed Roger's hand and they all turned to face who had spoken. It was… well, it sounded like Piggy, but it certainly didn't look like Piggy.

Ralph, however, felt different.

"Piggy," he hissed. "Run. He may even be more powerful than Simon."

Where was Simon, anyway?

Roger was wasting no time in running. He pulled Jack along with one hand, Maurice with the other.

Jack saw Bill throw Ralph some sort of weapon before grabbing Robert and following them. They ran through the seemingly never-ending trees until coming upon their next obstacle.

It was a pig – a huge pig. Bill stepped forward, wielding a spear. He smirked, eyes flashing. "Time for a real hunt."

Sam was tied to the back of this pig, weirdly enough. At least, Jack was fairly certain it was Sam.

They had to practically drag Robert away, eventually ending up with Maurice carrying him. Jack ignored the shouts and screams and squeals of the pig, just focusing on running.

Maurice stopped suddenly, dropping Robert and trying to regain his balance. Robert dropped out of sight. "Help!" he called. Jack took a few steps closer, eventually noticing the large hole. Robert dangled a few feet below them, holding onto a small ledge. At the bottom of the pit was a nest of snakes.

Roger turned to Maurice. "Hold me feet," he ordered. Maurice, who looked more than a little confused, complied. Roger crawled to the edge of the pit, throwing himself over. Maurice was on his stomach, muscles straining.

"Why are you so heavy?" he yelled to Roger. Roger didn't answer. Maurice swore. "I think he's got Robert now. Help me pull 'm up."

Together, the two pulled the others up. Roger glanced at the sky – or, what little sky he could see through the trees.

"We should get some sleep," Jack said.

* * *

**I really think Bill is on the way of becoming one of my new favorite characters. Because he's cool. And Bill. Like, he may well be my fifth favorite character now. Sorry, Jack. **


	30. Chapter 30

**This two-chapter finale probably could've been one chapter, huh?**

**But we've got the epilogue next chapter! :D**

* * *

_Humility – Roger_

Halfway through the night, Bill appeared, breathless, bruised, bloody, and dragging an unconscious Samoreric behind him. "No sign of Ralph?" he asked to roger, who was standing guard. Roger shook his head. Bill sighed. "Damn. I bet Piggy got him. Well, do you think they've got enough sleep? I only knocked it out."

Roger moved through the people shaking (or kicking, in Maurice's case; the guy took too long to wake up) them awake. Jack proved to be as annoying – if not more so – than Maurice because he tried to kiss Roger. Roger moved away before he could.

"Ready?" Bill asked. Roger nodded.

_Chastity – Ralph_

He woke up alone. Where was he? Furthermore, who was he?

_Charity – Samneric_

Eric woke up curled beside Simon, who was still asleep. Their search for Sam hadn't gone so well the other day; they'd searched the entire island and hadn't found a trace of him.

Simon woke up then, stretching and yawning. "Ready to try again?" he asked. Eric nodded, standing up.

"Eric!"

That was Sam's voice. Sam had found them. Eric let a grin stretch over his face as Sam, followed by nearly everyone else, barreled through the vines and into him.

"Well, now that the happy reunions over with, can we get going? That pig thing's gonna come back any time now," Bill said, biting his lip. They nodded and began to walk – toward Castle Rock, Eric noticed.

"Where are you going?"

They all froze. It was Piggy, standing a few feet behind them. With a flick of his hand, the vines latched onto Robert's feet and began to pull him away.

"Robert!" Bill yelled, leaping for the other boy and catching his hands. Piggy snickered – he really was getting into this villain thing, wasn't he? – and more vines appeared, pulling Bill in the opposite direction.

Eric didn't wait around to see the results of this. None of them did. They ran.

_Diligence – Percival Wemys Madison_

It was coming. Soon he would kill the pig with the rock.

There were people! But something held Percival back.

And then another person came, standing in a prime hitting area. He glanced at the demon, who caught his eye.

"Do it!"

The pig looked confused, but that didn't matter. Percival leaned down on the lever, and the rock went careening down to smash the pig in the head, just as it had the last time.

There was silence.

_Loss – Simon_

Simon knew he had to do it now. He closed his eyes, kneeled down to press his hands against the rock, and said a few words under his breath. As soon as he was done, the littleun disappeared.

_Forgiveness – Maurice_

He stared at Simon. "What did you just do?" he asked. Simon bit his lip.

"We're all going to be reborn now."

_Earth – Jack Merridew_

They were almost all gone now. Only him and Simon were-

* * *

**Oh, look, shortest one yet. :D**

**But, um, remember that Roger x Luna story I mentioned a while ago? Um, the first chapter's up if you'd like to read it. It's called 'Greyback', so, either just look for it on my profile or on the 'Lord of the Flies/Harry Potter Crossovers' section. Thank you~**


	31. Epilogue

**And here's the last chapter. :D Epilogue. :D Yeah. :D **

* * *

He'd been dropped off at the park for… for something-or-other. He couldn't remember. Maybe they thought he should go play with kids his age because of those insane nightmares he'd been having. But he was twelve, he was too old to play.

At least, that's what his older brother said.

There were a lot of other kids at the playground, and they all looked weirdly familiar. A dark-haired, dark-skinned little boy with green eyes was playing with the butterflies. A blond boy wasn't too far off, having a swinging contest with a redhead.

On the other end of the playground a short, skinny, and positively creepy-looking boy was chucking rocks at small children. Bill rolled his eyes. Lovely.

He wasn't the last one at the playground – _last one? Were they meeting here, or something? – _but one of the last. The boy playing with the butterflies looked at him. "Hello, Bill," he said, then went back to his butterflies. Bill just looked at him.

"How did you know my name?" he asked. The boy with the butterflies shrugged.

"I don't know. Hey, Maurice is here."

A broad-shouldered, grinning boy ran to help with creepy-looking boy with the tormenting of the littleuns – _where had he gotten that word from?_ Bill swallowed and decided to go swing with the redhead and blond.

As soon as he was in their line of sight, the redhead spoke up. "I'm Jack Merridew. I can sing C sharp. And this is Ralph. He can't sing at all."

"Can too!" the blond complained. "You're just mad because I'm better at swinging than you are."

Bill rolled his eyes and left them to their arguments, instead deciding to help Maurice and creepy-boy with their taunting of the littleu- small children. Maurice looked at him and grinned. "Hi! I'm Maurice. And this is… um…"

Creepy-boy rolled his eyes. "Roger," he said.

"I'm Bill," Bill said, more than a little weirded out by the fact that Maurice had played with creepy-Roger for a while without even knowing his name. Just as Roger and Maurice had started to throw rocks again, two completely identical boys got dropped off. They bounded over to butterfly-boy, and Bill could hear the introduction even from where he stood.

"I'm Sam-"

"And I'm Eric!"

It was a while before the last boy arrived, but when he did, Bill was struck with even more weird memories that he shouldn't have. Memories of himself and this boy on a island, hunting a pig – C sharp Jack Merridew, creepy-Roger, and Maurice had been hunting, too – or keeping watch….

Another face swam in his mind, one that was in many of his nightmares. An overweight boy with glasses. Wasn't he on the island, too? Like all of these boys.

But that was crazy, the island didn't even exist. He wandered over to the new boy. "Hi. I'm Bill," he said. The boy looked up at him.

"My name's Robert."

* * *

…**Yeah, short epilogue. But, still. :3 I like Bill. And Bill x Robert has become another one of my favorite pairings for this book…**


End file.
